


Made For One Another  Spencer Reid x Lexie Grey

by spencer_reid2439



Series: Made For One Another  Spencer Reid x Lexie Grey [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer_reid2439/pseuds/spencer_reid2439
Summary: -	 Spencer Reid visits a victim from his latest case at Seattle Grace Mercy West, when he's leaving the hospital room he bumps into the golden resident Lexie Grey. He apologizes profusely when he realizes he spilled her coffee on her light blue scrubs. She doesn't mind once because she is taken aback by the golden flakes that are reflecting in his eyes. Soon he doesn't feel as guilty once he notices the beautiful girl in front of him. She wishes nothing more than to have the butterflies in her stomach and chest to go away.  He wishes he can get to know the wonder of a woman in his line of sight.
Relationships: Dating - Relationship
Series: Made For One Another  Spencer Reid x Lexie Grey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175894
Kudos: 7





	1. Book cover <3

**~Book Cover~**


	2. Prolouge

Spencer Reid-   
Spencer Reid was never one to have confidence. He was quite peculiar, and seemed to be an early bloomer but only in the educational field. He was a bit late to the physical aspect of life though. Spencer has an IQ of 187, he holds PHD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering & also holds BA's in Psychology, Sociology, and is working towards one in Philosophy. As if he isn't smart enough let's add onto the fact that he has an eidetic memory too. At the age of 12 he started college at Caltech, at the age of 22 he joined the BAU(behavioral analysis unit of the FBI). He was never one to brag but was impressed with himself and his accomplishments. Spencer knew he didn't date around as much as he would like. He was an introvert and liked personal space. But yesterday was his 28th birthday & this time didn't want to spend it alone.

Lexie Grey-   
Lexie Grey is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. She has her heart set on being a neurosurgeon and to succeed in the medical field. How can she not considering she has a photographic memory and skipped a few grades. She has recently broken up with Mark Sloan also known as McSteamy and is adamant on starting new relationships. She wants to focus all of her energy into the medical field and hopes to forget all of the memories Mark gave her no matter good or bad. She wants to move on & doesn't need a relationship as a distraction. So single life it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Thanks for reading so far. I appreciate criticism and I hope you enjoy my first story. I think these two characters are meant for eachother so!!!! Enjoy reading babes :)


	3. Part  1

**Warnings: Does mention the word s*x**

It was October 28th, 2009 and today Spencer Reid had a small get together with his team for his 28th birthday. A little ironic that on the 28th day of the month he turned 28. 

But he didn't understand the joke, so he started rambling on about how the years and time will match up for almost bah blah blah percentage on blahblahblah. The team shut down his facts after hearing a few seconds too long, which would always hurt him just a little bit. 

He thought maybe no one wanted to ever listen to him. So there he was at his birthday party feeling self pitied. 

At the end of the day he called his mom Diana and told her how his day was. Spencer talked about the chocolate cake and donuts they surprised him with. He even described down to his sock patterns. Which were obviously green dinosaurs and purple polka dots. 

Duh?? 

She reminded him that he needed to find a girl to spend the rest of his life with. He was quite used to this conversation and understood his mothers worries but it didn't hurt him any less just because he was ready to hear what would always be said.

His mothers nagging was cut short when he got a call from Hotch, he told his mom he was sorry he had to go so fast and said he would call right away after the case ended. 

She dismissed him and said "Save a life my beautiful boy, & Happy Birthday!!!" 

Hotch gave everyone a 30 min warning to get to the office. He arrived in 17 min and was the first one to sit at the round table. JJ arrived second, and so on and so on. 

Penelope came in right before Hotch clad in bright pink heels, neon green jewelry, and a white dress. She always was a bit cuckoo, but everyone didn't mind. She passed the files around, then once Hotch came in they were told the case was in Seattle, Washington.

The case was a little more difficult than normal. Spencer had already estimated this one may take about 1 week at the least. 

A serial killer was murdering women in their early to mid 20's. They had blonde hair, and green eyes. Pretty petite build and easy targets as their jobs were at night. He already hurt 5 women, and wasn't going to stop. 

The team were now to leave in 10 min to their jet. So, Spencer slung his iconic brown leather messenger bag over his shoulder and was bending down to retrieve his go bag but soon felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

It had to be dereks considering the grip strength and size. He turned around and greeted him. Morgan soon started smirking, to which Spencer was quite confused. 

**Morgan**

"So pretty boy, were you in the middle of gettin some lovin?" 

**Spencer**

"What??? No, why do you think that?" 

**Morgan**

" Look at your hair right now. Brother, you got sex hair." 

**Spence**

"No, I wish I had sex hair to be honest. I havent had sex in almost a month.

**Morgan**

"Well, looks like we gotta go to the club when we get back home."

**Spence**

"Okay derek, like a girl at the club will go home with me."

**Morgan **

"Pretty boy, have you seen those cheekbones. And some girls like skinny boys that look like they haven't slept in months. *chuckles* We'll find you someone."

**Spence**

*scoffs*

"Sure, we'll find someone." 

**Morgan**

"Come on we got 5 min before we gotta get on the jet."

**Spence**

"Oh, yeah the case."

**Morgan**

" Oh my goodness, did the boy wonder forget something?"

**Spence**

"First of all I never forget anything, and second come on, they're gonna leave without us. 

**Morgan**

"Alright, alright." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hello y'all, there will be warnings in the beginning of the chapters when needed. okay have fun reading ;)


	4. Part 2

**Warnings: Mentions infidelity, & cussing **

Lexie was dead on her feet. She was finally a surgical resident and thought life would be easier, she was quite wrong. 

She wanted to sleep so badly, so she went into an on call room considering she had 6 hours left in her shift and did everything she had to do.

She finally made it to the room and right when she walked in, she found her ex Mark Sloan about to lay down. 

**Lexie**

*groans*

Contemplating just leaving to find another room she decides to act mature and just lay down in the other bunk bed.

Lexie started doing her breathing exercises to help her insomnia and slowly but surely was falling asleep. 

Then, Mark cleared his throat annoyingly loud. 

She ignored him and kept breathing.

**Mark**

“So, how have you been Lex?”

**Lexie**

“Fine, tired.”

**Mark**

“Okay, not in the mood, I see.”

**Lexie**

“No, I don't think I really want to have a conversation with my ex who cheated on me. So, sorry I don't want to talk right now.”

*sighs*

**Mark**

“Lex, you now I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. 

**Lexie**

“Yet you did, and you have no right to call me Lex anymore. Just stop talking to me, okay?”

**Mark**

“Whatever, your loss Lexie.”

**Lexie**

“Yeah, my loss. You're such an arrogant and cocky son of a btich. Get off your high horse and calm the fuck down.

*starts to get off the bed* 

“I'll leave you alone so you can be more self-absorbed. Bye.”

**Mark**

*silence* 

Lexie left the room and was fuming. She wasn't tired anymore and was ready to rip the head off of the next person that she saw. 

She decided she would just get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and go through her patients rooms to make sure they were all alive. She needed to calm herself down.

She got her coffee black with 1 sugar and started in her first patients room. 

Her first patient was kidnapped and almost murdered, she was tortured and was a part of a huge case the FBI came in for. She cant afford to lose a patient that has already been through so much. 

So, she was gonna try her hardest to save that girl's life.

When she was about to turn the door knob, she lost her balance from someone coming out of her patient's room.

Her scorching hot coffee spilled on her blue scrubs. 

She immediately shrieked in pain.

The next thing she heard was a man's voice saying “Oh my god, I'm so sorry. God I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just did that. I-I-How can I help you. I'm so so so so so sorry.”

Her immediate reaction was to cuss out of pain.

**Lexie**

“Fucking hell, shit.”

*breathes heavily*

Lexie was more than ready to go off on a random man. Even though she knew it would be extremely unprofessional, she was in quite a bit of pain from the coffee. 

Once she finally looked up from the coffee that stained and soaked her scrubs, she saw the most alluring eyes. 

They were like pools of honey that reflected gold specks in the sunlight. She was utterly mesmerized by his eyes, and they weirdly made her feel calm.

As her mind registered what just happened she realized she had never replied to the man and his apology. 

**Lexie**

“It's okay, you didn't know I was on the other side of that door. 

*laughs* 

**Spence**

“God Im so stupid, can I treat you to a new coffee?” 

**Lexie**

At this point she definitely wasn't listening to him as she set out to see if this man had any imperfections on his face. But she was sorely disappointed. 

He had zero blemishes, and eerily soft smooth skin. No facial hair whatsoever which was odd considering he had to at least be her age.

The only identifier of age was the crinkles that fit snug around his golden brown orbs of light. 

He had a cute button nose, a jawline that looked like it could cut, fairly dark eyebag's - that had only accentuated his gorgeous eyes - , and fluffy brown hair that fell on his face perfectly.

His symmetrical face was enticing and she couldn't get enough as she stared deeper and deeper into his features.

His body was lean, and he was tall - at least 6ft -. 

He was wearing a white button up under a maroon tie, and grey sweater vest. 

She looked farther down and saw a gun holstered on his hip alongside a FBI badge. She connected the dots and was more intrigued with the man that stood before her.

This made her want to finish snooping into his clothing choices. 

He was wearing black slacks, with a black belt and a black blazer.

When she looked down she saw two mismatching socks - one striped blue, and the other black with flamingos in hawwain shirts - this made her chuckle. 

She started laughing harder at the thought of an FBI agent wearing cute mismatching socks and black converses.

Lexie may be intelligent but still had the stereotypical FBI agent look set in her mind. The typical black pantsuit - basically men in black - look with matching shoes and briefcases. 

Instead he carried an old brown leather satchel that fit his overall aesthetic. 

She wanted to know and understand the man placed ahead of her. 

She blushed rose pink at that thought as it occupied her mind and body.

She had the butterflies that can break someone.

Lexie was trying her hardest to shake the odd feeling beginning to bloom in her stomach and chest. 

Yet she didn't even know his name. 

She wondered if she ever would, and hoped today was that day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Uhmmm, so this was fun. hahahahaha and I hope y'all are enjoying. :)


	5. Part 3

**Warnings: Talks about a serial killer case, cussing, says the word a** , mentions of being horny.**

It had been a week of toture and consistent hair pulling for the BAU. The team was working tirelessly on the case. 

He had kidnapped and killed 3 more girls in the span of the week they were there. He stuck to his MO and didn't stray away from his assumed agenda. 

It was frustrating Spencer to no no end. 

He found himself lying down restless in his small hotel bed placed next to a sleeping Morgan in his own bed, a little too small for him too. 

He couldn't stop his mind from going 100 miles an hour. 

He had terrible insomnia and nothing ever seemed to help cure it. He did it all counting sheep, breathing exercises, meditation, even exercise. None of it ever worked. 

He just needed to sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen unless they found the latest girl that was taken and were able to arrest the sick bastard that was hurting these women. 

He decided he would just work on the case in the lobby considering Derek was asleep in his bed. 

He got his phone, and his files and notepad, placed them in his messenger bag and walked down to the lobby area. 

He was wearing blue and black plaid pajamas pants, a white shirt, mismatching socks - one magenta and the other cheetah print - and his black converse.

He started working on the case again and soon found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

*3 hours later*

He was awoken by JJ shaking his forearms and speaking in her calm voice repeating the words “Spence, come on wake up.” 

He woke up and realized his neck was killing him. He dismissed it and looked at the clock above the elevator doors. It read 6:45 AM.

Soon he saw that JJ was fully dressed and came to the conclusion she was getting donuts and coffee. She normally did that when they had a bad case that was lasting a little longer than normal. 

He said thanks real quick and quickly raced down to his room.

He found Morgan buttoning his pants as he said good morning really quickly and rushed to brush his teeth and take a fast shower. He washed his body and hair and walked out of the restroom in a blue towel wrapped around his torso.

With Morgan whistling once he exited the bathroom Spencer *scoffed* and quickly got dressed in his 5 million layers. He finished with his signature cologne and told Morgan he was ready to go.

Morgan and Spencer met some of the team down in the lobby and they all split up into groups to head to the police station. 

They arrived at the station and JJ was already there along with Hotch. 

Spencer flashed JJ a smile when he had opened the treats box to find a chocolate donut with sprinkles in it. He quickly hugged her after she passed everyone there coffees and said a quiet thanks to which she grinned and nodded.

JJ and him were best friends.

He had a crush on her when she had first joined the team.

She was still the media liaison at the time, but now she was married and even had her son Henry. Which was ironically his nephew. Funny how the things end up, but he wouldn't want life any other way.

The team decides they should get started on the case. 

*Fast forward 3 hours*

The team is on the phone with Garcia. 

**Spence**

“He should be in a 5 mile radius of Parkin street and the 510 highway” 

**Morgan**

“Babygirl, he is a male in his early 30’s.”

**JJ**

Definitely has mommy issues. 

**Emily**

Has a criminal record of abuse.

**Hotch **

Is probably a construction site worker. 

**Rossi**

Has anger issues for sure. 

**Garcia**

Okay, I have 3 matches.

Henry Hunnam, Charlie Davens, and Bobby Stones. 

Any identifier of race?

**Spence **

He would be caucasion Garcia.

**Garcia**

Okay, then your man is Charlie Davens. 

**Hotch **

Send us the address of his home.

**Garcia **

Already sent, please be safe guys. Love you

**JJ and Emily**

Love you too. Talk to u soon 

*Time Skip*

It was a 15 min drive from the police station 

Everyone placed their FBI vest on and were ready to enter the home. 

**Hotch **

Emily, Spence, and Derek take the front. 

JJ, Rossi and I will take the back

Everyone nods in content and gets in position.

Derek breaks down the front door and soon Spence is going up the stairs once the bottom floor is cleared. 

He hears a girl scream in pain and instantly opens the door to see a girl with a knife to her throat.

He tries to calm down the unsub but soon sees him get more agitated as the team files behind Spencer. Before the man can take another girl's life, Hotch shoots him in the knee and the man falls. Derek is quick enough to detain and cuff the unsub. 

While Derek is walking toward the man, Spence is treading towards the girl. Her name was Rebecca Thompson and she was kidnapped for 2 days so far.

He untied her arms and legs and she immediately hugged Spencer.

He smoothed her hair and whispered sweet and comforting words in her ear. He is able to help the girl stand and soon lead her outside to an ambulance so they can check her health. 

She was being hooked up to machines as the paramedics were telling her she was fine and that she would be taken to the hospital in 5 min. 

The girl soon asked Spencer to join her and he said “Of course I will wait until you are done being checked on.” 

She smiled and Spencer knew there was going to be an attachment because he was the first person to save her. He didn't mind it though.

It made him feel important and needed when he was able to help a victim with their trauma. 

The team went back to the police station, while Reid went to the hospital. He arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital in 7 minutes and stumbled into the waiting room. 

He only waited around 45 min before he was able to see the girl. 

He has spent the last hour conversing with her and telling her ways that would help with her trauma. He said his goodbyes and of course gave the girl his card if she ever needed help down her road to recovery. 

He was leaving but soo heard a small trickle of liquid hit the floor and a little thud as he felt pressure against the slightly opened door. Then he heard a girl shriek in pain. 

He fully opened the door and saw a girl in light blue scrubs covered in coffee. 

He immediately felt guilt rush into his body and said “Oh my god, I'm so sorry. God I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just did that. I-I-How can I help you. I'm so so so so so sorry.”

She was mumbling cuss words and then finally made more sense as she lifted the soaked scrub top off of her chest.

She said “Fucking hell, shit.”

He felt absolutely terrible and didn't know what to say or do. 

He slowly felt a little uncomfortable as she stared deeply into his eyes. Then he finally saw her face. She had long brown hair and bangs that hid her forehead. Her hypnotizing brown eyes that seemed to lighten and sparkle in the streams of sunlight coming through the window blinds. She had plump red lips that looked cracked due to her consistent biting as most likely a nervous habit. 

Then she replied, “It's okay, you didn't know I was on the other side of that door." *laughs*

Then he heard her laugh and never wanted to stop hearing it . It is like music to his ears. He wanted to replay that moment of serenity over and over for the rest of his life. He snapped back into reality after a few seconds and swallowed the lump in his throat. His adam's apple bobbing up and down before he said, “God I’m so stupid, can I treat you to a new coffee?” 

For a few seconds she didn't respond. He wasn't offended because he soon understood she was staring him up and down. 

She smirked lightly and made him blush profusely. He then decided to do the same to her.

He noticed her cute little nose, and beautiful rosy cheeks - god how badly he wanted to make her blush -

He noticed her tiny waist accentuated from her wet scrubs and blushed deeper at the thought of him holding her in his arms. 

He knew he was being crazy because he hadn't even had a conversation with this girl, but he could see their future together. 

He kept looking at her.

He noticed her hips and how full her thighs and ass were. 

That thought alone made him hot and bothered. God he needed to get laid. 

He followed down to her shoes and comprehended that if she was this beautiful in her work clothes then what does she look like in a fitting dress and heels. 

He needed to say something before the moment was taken away from him. He wanted her in his life and wasn't going to stop fighting until she was his. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I had so much fun writing this. Tehehhehehe!!! I did write it at 11 pm but it was worth it. May have another chapter by the end of the day!!! :)))


	6. Part 4

**Warnings: flirtatious banter**

Spencer came to his senses after he put the inappropriate thoughts in his mind away. He cleared his throat to try and build courage to ask her what her name was.

But before he had the chance, she finally looked him in the eyes again and she started by saying, “ Hi” her voice sounded airy and a little bit shaky. 

Spencer wondered if that was because she was just as nervous as him. He decided to man up and was able to say “Hey, I'm so sorry about your scrubs, is there a way I can get you another coffee or something. ''

He stood awkwardly for a moment as he saw her contemplating what to say next. 

Lexie finally had the confidence to say “Only if it counts as a date.” 

Spencer was taken aback by her boldness and blushed pink as he comprehended that she wanted to go on a coffee date with him. 

Lexie smirked when she saw the pink crawl from his neck to his cheeks. 

Spencer liked that she was witty and based on the smirk she had on her face she was also a flirt. 

He decided he could play the game.

**Spence**

“Well, to be honest I would ask you out to dinner but I don't live here.” 

*wets bottom lip*

“But, I can still ask for your number.” 

It was her turn to blush red and her immediate response was “Do you have a piece of paper?” 

**Spencer**

“No, but if you tell me I'll remember.” 

She looked in his eyes and could tell he wasn't lying but didn't understand how he could remember. 

**Lexie**

“How is that possible? 

**Spencer**

*laughs* 

“Oh, I uhmm have an eidetic memory, so don’t worry I will remember. 

*scratches head in embarrassment

Lexie could tell that he was an outcast due to the knowledge he withheld. But his brain only fascinated her. She decided to compliment him.

**Lexie**

*scoffs*

“Brains and beauty huh?? Never knew it was attainable. My number is ***-***-**** ”

**Spencer**

*blushes*

“Says the resident who is quite gorgeous, and by the way I only really have brains.”

**Lexie**

*scoffs*

“Look in the mirror you nut. You look like a model.”

**Spence**

“You look like a model, and before I regret not asking. What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?”

**Lexie**

“My name's Lexie Grey and you are?” 

**Spencer**

“Dr. Spencer Reid.” *grins*

**Lexie**

“Wait no way! Also how? Aren't you an FBI agent?” 

**Spencer**

*chuckles*

“Well yeah, but not the one you assume. I have PHD’s.”

**Lexie**

“PHD’s… As in more than 1?”

**Spence**

*laughs*

“Yeah, told you. I only have brains”

She laughed at his joke. He instantly smiled as he realized he had made her laugh and blush in the span of 5 min. 

She was impressed by him and wanted to know more. Then her pager started beeping as his phone started ringing. They both said, “Oh I'm sorry I have to take this.” 

They both laugh at the jinx of words that were shared. 

They both met back in the hallway in a few minutes and he apologized as he said he had to go. 

**Lexie**

“Oh it's fine. I also have to change and go, but don't hesitate to call and text.” 

He smiled, nodded and told her “I don't think I could forget you even if I tried.”

She blushed and he started jogging towards the double doors that led to the parking lot.

He waved bye to her right before he left the building. 

She blushed and waved back. 

She was still stuck in place as she felt butterflies swarm in her stomach. Lexie found herself being shaken out of her trance from her pager beeping again. 

It wasn't an emergency, just someone needing a resident in the room to perform a consultation.

She changed her clothes quickly and made her way to the room. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Spencer texting or calling her. 

She had to admit her day was starting to look up. She did want to focus on her career but she had a feeling she would make an exception for the doctor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer found himself grinning the whole drive towards the tarmac. He jumped out of the car and was greeted by the team when he entered the beloved jet. 

They all acknowledged his grin and knew something had to have happened. 

He sat at the back of the jet and right away took out his phone to add Lexies number. 

Then he felt the weight of the couch shift as someone sat down. He looked over and saw a smirking morgan. 

**Morgan**

“So pretty boy, what's got you all cheery.”

**Spence**

“Nothing.”

**Morgan**

*throws hands up in defense*

“Alright don't tell me, but I'm here if you need any advice”

*starts to leave couch seat* 

**Spence**

*catches his arm* 

“Wait, I met this girl and I don't know how to text her without coming off awkward.”

**Morgan **

“What's she look like?”

**Spence**

“Where do I even begin?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This was cute. Probably will only get to update once tomorrow. :(  
> The story will move faster pretty soon. But other than that.... YAY TO CHAPTER 4!!!!! see u later babes :)


	7. Part 5

**Warnings : cussing**

Morgan had told Spencer to wait a solid 1 to 2 days to text Lexie, but Spencer thought ~what the hell, she liked talking to me when I had accidentally spilled hot coffee on her~ so he decided that he would text her once the jet landed.

The jet landed and Spencer walked into the bullpen to see he had a bit of paperwork stacking up. 

Spencer decided he would quickly work through the files then get home and shower. He would most likely have to get take out again considering he can't cook for shit. 

He started his paperwork and gulped down another coffee. 

*2 Hours Later*

Spencer is finally off of work and is walking towards the elevator when Derek grabs him roughly by the shoulders. 

Spencer winces in pain from the sudden impact and Derek starts laughing at Spencer right away. 

Morgan likes to make fun of his wimpiness sometimes.

**Spencer**

“Why the hell did you have to dislocate my shoulders for?”

**Derek**

“Well, I needed to make sure what your plans were. I'm assuming you're not going out because of this lexie girl?

**Spencer**

"Yeah, I'm not coming, I really like Lexie. I want to see where this could go."

**Derek**

*nods*

“I'm happy for you bro. Hopefully she feels the same.” 

**Spencer**

* nods* 

_ He grins widely as he thinks of her smile and laugh. _

**Derek **

"Goodnight, I'll see you Monday morning"

*returns to bullpen*

Spencer walks into the elevator and replays the conversation he had with Lexie.

He wanted so badly to call him hers but he knew that he couldn't get his hopes up. She did live far away and probably didn't plan on moving anytime soon. 

He hoped the connection they shared in those few minutes was enough to last him a lifetime of happiness. 

He is snapped away from his thoughts as the elevator doors binged.

He walks into the parking lot and gets into his black Prius (guys he would have a damn prius). He turns the engine over and is on his way home.

*Time Skip*

Spencer got out of the shower and has now placed himself in front of his bathroom mirror.

He never really liked his body. He thought he was too skinny, and didn't have enough muscle. 

Spencer knew he shouldn't beat his self image down more than it already was but he couldn't help it. The jokes got to him, he normally took the insults to heart.

He knew that the team never means to make him feel bad but it still affects him. 

Then he started thinking about Lexie again. 

How could she like him. He did look like a pipe cleaner with eyes. She was so elegant and graceful. 

Drop dead gorgeous in Spencer's eyes. She didn't have a single imperfection on her body. So why would she talk to him.

He didn't realize how much time had passed while he was in front of his mirror. 

The doorbell rang and he quickly placed a robe on his body and walked to grab his chinese takeout. 

He opened the bag and displayed the food he ordered on his countertop. He thought about if Lexie liked chinese food and decided now was a perfect time to text her. It was around 7:30 in Virginia which meant it was only 4:30 in Seattle. 

He took out his phone and decided to act cool, or at least his version cool.

_ *Text messages* _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Spencer**

Hi, it's spencer. 

Do you like chinese food?

Almost immediately she replied 

**Lexie**

Duh??? 

Of course I like chinese food. 

Who doesn't? 

**Spencer**

I don't know why I asked you that.

It was a dumb question. I'm not the best at conversation starters. 

**Lexie**

Me either.

I'm a little awkward normally but it’s really easy talking to you.

**Spencer**

I agree. I like talking to you. 

What are you doing right now?

**Lexie**

Oh I’m just at home in bed. Thinkin about what to eat.

What about you??

**Spencer**

I’m eating chinese food. 

And talking to you :)

**Lexie**

Hahahahahah 

See I knew you had a reason to ask me that question.

My arms are tired.

Can you call me instead??

Once he decided he would call, he breathed deeply a few times before he pressed the call button. He heard it ring 2 times before she answered

  
  


*Phone Call Conversation*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lexie**

Howdy stranger

Spencer grinned so wide it hurt his cheeks

He could tell she was embarrassed as he heard her nervous breathing on the line, so he decided to make her feel a little better 

**Spence**

Well, hello madam.

How has your day been Miss Grey?? 

He talked in a british accent and gave off butler vibes

She laughed so hard and he couldn't stop smiling ear to ear. 

**Lexie**

Very funny Dr. Reid. And not so bad but only because I'm talking to you

Spencer liked the way she said his name. He got butterflies when she would talk to him.

**Spencer**

*laughs*

I 100% agree. You have made my day better.

How old are you? 

**Lexie**

*acts innocent*

Wow, I'm offended. How dare you ask such questions?

**Spencer**

Oh god, I'm sorry. 

Is that an odd thing to ask? I don't talk to people very much.

**Lexie**

It's fine. I forgive you. And to answer that question, I am 25. 

**Spencer**

Oh, thank god. 

**Lexie **

What? Am I too old for you?

*holds in a giggle*

**Spencer**

No, god no. It would have been awkward if you were a young intern or something. 

**Lexie**

Oh okay, I got you. Uhhmm… 

How old are you? 

**Spencer**

I turned 28 a week ago. 

**Lexie**

Oh my goodness 

Happy belated birthday

**Spencer **

Oh it's not that big of a deal. 

But thank you. I got called on the case that night 

**Lexie**

Oh, that sucks. 

**Spencer **

Yeah I'm used to it.

What are you gonna eat?

**Lexie **

Not sure yet… still thinking about it.

Any suggestions?

**Spencer **

You could have chinese food? 

Or mexican, or Thai?

**Lexie **

Wait thai sounds so good right now.

  
  


They kept talking for the next 2 hours. They both haven't smiled that hard in a really long time. 

They both say their goodbyes and wish the other a good night's sleep. 

Spencer slept better than he had in months after being able to listen to Lexie’s voice swim through his ears for more than 2 hours. He was content and wished she was too. 

Lexie was grinning ear from ear. Her sister Meredith came home and knocked on her door. Before Lexie could wipe the goofy smile that was taking over her face her sister came in and saw it. 

**Meredith **

*gasps* 

What happened to you? 

Why are you smiling so hard? 

Did you meet someone?

Oh my god tell me everything right now Lex!!!

**Lexie **

God Mer, it's not that big of a deal. 

**Meredith **

Yes it is, you haven't smiled since mark 

Oh, thank god he was a piece of shit anyways 

**Lexie **

*chuckles* 

You're not wrong there. 

**Meredith**

Derek get over here. Lexie met someone. 

**Derek **

Wait what??? Are you serious? 

Did this happen today?

**Lexie **

Mer, I swear, do you always have to tell Derek everything??

**Meredith **

Yes, now shush we need intel.

*Derek stumbles into room*

**Derek **

Okay,now go!!! 

**Lexie **

I was at the hospital today. I walked into an on-call room and Mark was there.

I ignored him and then he tried talking to me.

He kept talking and he said it was my loss about how our relationship ended. I cussed him out then I decided to go to all of my patients rooms.

I got a coffee and started to go to Rebecca's room. She was the girl that was a part of the serial killer case the FBI was here for. 

Then I was going to open the door and before I could turn the knob, the door was being pushed towards me.

I spilled all of my coffee over myself. It hurt like hell but i'm okay.

Turns out the guy was an FBI agent that was on her case. 

His name was Spencer and he apologized and we flirted a little bit.

He ended up asking for my number before we both had to go. 

But we were texting like 2 hours ago and I ended up just telling him to call me. He called me and we talked for 2 hours. 

I just can't get over him. He's like the smartest person I've ever met.

**Meredith **

What do you mean?

**Lexie **

He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory,and can read 20,000 words per minute.

Like a literal genius. 

**Derek **

Jesus where is he from? 

**Lexie **

Las vegas

**Meredith **

*nods* 

Well what's he look like? Nerdy?

**Lexie **

He dresses a little nerdy, but more like professor nerdy. 

He is drop dead stunning.

Brown hair, tall, slim but still has muscles - he is in the FBI - 

He is just so kind

**Meredith **

Okay lover 

Calm down over there 

**Derek **

Wait, wasn't the BAU here for the case. Doesn't that mean he lives in like Virginia or somewhere close to Virginia? Thats far away Lex.”

**Lexie **

I know I know 

Long distance rarely works 

But I really like him. And he's not the type to hold me back from pursuing my dreams. 

You guys would like him. 

**Meredith **

Well I'm happy for you sis. 

You deserve someone who treats you right!! 

And I better get announcements on the blooming new relationship.

*starts leaving room*

**Lexie **

*scoffs* 

As if he wants to be in a relationship with me. 

*sighs deeply* 

**Derek **

Lex he talked to you for 2 hours. He can't even have a one night stand with you from that far away. 

Believe me he likes you!! 

*winks and closes bedroom door* 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey miss thangs!!!  
> I do be writing and I do be editing so have fun reading!!!!!!! :)


	8. Part 6

**Warnings: None**

*2 month time skip*

Spencer and Lexie are on the phone as per usual. They have been non-stop communicating almost every day over the past 2 months.

Both of them have not been interested or tried to pursue relationships with other people. 

Spencer and Lexie both discern their interest for one another but are too scared to make the first move. 

Today was no different and Lexie called Spencer at around 3pm. This meant it had just hit 6pm in Virginia. Which was perfect for Spencer's work schedule.

Lexie waited for him to answer and on the 3rd ring he of course did.

*Phone Call Conversation*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lexie**

Hey boy wonder!!! You won't believe what happened today!!!!

*giggles in joy* 

**Spencer **

What happened? 

**Lexie**

Okay so I was in the OR with Derek and he asked me to assist him. I was literally working on a human being's brain. I even stitched the scalp back on and there were no complications. The patient is stable and I'm really proud of myself. I wanted to tell you right away. 

**Spencer**

No way!!! Lex, I am so proud of you!!! I have to get you a present now.

**Lexie**

No u dont... But I had an idea

**Spencer**

What is it? 

**Lexie**

I thought maybe we should meet up soon for fun!!!! I have to tell you something important 

**Spencer**

I was actually going to ask you later today if I could come down to visit you for a few days. 

**Lexie**

Oh my goodness!!! 

*squeals*

No way, that's amazing!!! Please do!!!! That would be so much fun!!!

**Spencer**

*laughs at her new burst of energy*

**Lexie**

Also, Hotch gave you a few days off? 

**Spencer**

No, I was going to just take some of my vacation days 

**Lexie**

Oh I don't want you to take vacation days out for me. 

You should use them for your mom visits 

**Spencer**

No, no, no, it's okay. I want to see you and believe me you're worth the days.

**Lexie**

Whatever you say pretty boy. 

  
  


Spencer and Lexie have told each other almost everything except for their love of one another. 

They talked on the phone for a while so they could work out the rest of the details. Spencer booked his flight and made sure the days would work with her schedule. Everything looked good and he would fly down in 3 days.

Lexie was ecstatic and couldn't wait any longer to see spencer. 

He makes her feel better on her hardest days and reassures her that she will make it through the shit that is thrown at her. 

When Lexie gets good news he is the first person she wants to tell. 

Lexie knows deep down in her heart that Sencer feels the same way but her brain can't fathom that it may be true. The feelings she harbors in her mind, soul and heart are indescribable. She can only long for reciprocated feelings that could cloud in his mind. 

She will count down the seconds until she sees him in his cute professor outfit that clashes with his little boy socks. 

She can't wait to finally hug him and find out what he truly smells like. 

She wants to do everything with him. No matter how long she might have to wait, she's utterly devoted to him. 

Spencer is elated that is lexie agreed that him coming down for a few days was a good idea. He was determined to tell her how he felt. He was nervous that she might not like him back though. 

They flirted and teased on almost all of their phone calls and texts but of course his insecurities crept into his mind. 

He had been filing Derek in about their conversations and Derek thinks he needs to tell her sooner rather than later. Based on how Spencer represented Lexie's beauty Derek knew she wasn't gonna be single for very long. Spencer thought the same and decided he needed to tell her. 

So he was going to tell her the first night they were supposed to hang out. If everything ended well he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. And he could finally call Lexie his. That thought alone twisted his stomach in knots. The next 3 days were gonna be long.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Kind of short chapter, but the next chapter they meet so stay tuned babes. :)


	9. Part 7

**Warnings: cussing, horny thoughts, kiss...**

It was finally the day that Spencer was going to see Lexie in Seattle.

She told him she would pick him up from the airport. He didn't want to inconvenience her but she told him she would take no for an answer and she would let him stay with her.

He really didn't want to impose especially because if she had told him she didn't feel the same way then he was stuck in her room rather than a hotel. 

He told her he couldnt intrude so much. She insisted, but he said no and that he world book a hotel. 

She could tell he wasn't going to change his mind and said “Okay whatever your loss. I kick, snore, and talk in my sleep. So you're the one who's missing out.”

He chuckled and thought about how cute a sleeping Lexie would be. All peaceful with no worries for her to furrow her eyebrows too. Nothing to occupy her mind. 

*Time Skip*

He had just exited the airport and saw Lexie waiting right outside of her car right where she texted Spence she would be. He instantly saw her picking her nails. 

Either as a way to pass time or because she was nervous. He didnt know which one he wanted her to be more.

She looked up and looked around to check her surroundings for weirdos. Then she saw him. 

The goofiest smile rested on Spencer's lips as he strutted towards her. Lexie squealed in excitement and ran towards him. 

She passed a few feet before Lexie jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He instantly dropped his bag and enveloped her body into his.

She snuggled closer to the crook of his neck and took in his scent. He smelled like coffee, books, and peppermint. She couldn't stop sniffing him, he was distracting to say the least. 

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

She was smiling ear to ear and whispered “I missed you.” 

He replied “I missed you too, darling” 

She kissed his cheek and hopped out of his arms. 

He was saddened as she left his arms. He missed her warmth and smell of lavender and vanilla. She was intoxicating.

He was addicted to her and that scared him more to think that if she didn't have reciprocating feelings then how broken would he feel after.

Spencer pushed the bad thoughts away as Lexie said “Are u coming weirdo?”

He said “Yeah yeah sorry, just daydreaming.” 

**Lexie:** “Ohhh, hopefully good things?”

**Spence:** “Kind of.” 

**Lexie:** “Come on, I know a coffee place.” *smirks*

Spence smiled at the memory of them first meeting and him asking to buy her a new coffee after he spilled hers. 

Lexie’s smirk only grew as he awkwardly scrambled to find his seatbelt. He eventually did and Lexie left the airport. 

*Time Skip*

They had just walked into the cafe and their senses immediately filled with strong smells of coffee beans brewing and sweet caramel. 

Lexie ordered for Spencer before he had a chance to respond to the barista. They had talked on the phone enough that Lexie knew Spencer's coffee order.

They both relaxed into the atmosphere after they had ordered. 

Spencer was impressed that she even remembered his coffee order.

They both settled down at a small table that was placed in the corner of the cafe. 

Spencer smiled at her and decided he needed to tell her right now. It was a monumental moment if she ended up feeling the same way. 

He breathed in one last time before he said it, “Lexie I really like you, as more than a friend.”

**Lexie** : *smiles* 

“I'm glad you said that, cause I didn't have the guts to do so first.”

*giggles*

“I really like you too Spence.”

**Spencer** : *exhales held breath* 

“Oh thank god, I was nervous you would say you don't like me and this would have been terribly awkward.”

**Lexie** : *laughs*

“Oh my goodness, you’re right.” 

**Spencer** : *Smiles*

As spencer tries to gain a little more courage, he decides to take the leap and he asks Lexie, 

“Lex, will you be my girlfriend?”

*waits in anticipation* 

**Lexie** : 

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to ask.”

*laughs*

**Spencer** :

“Ohhh, well at least I did it, I thought I was going to have a heart attack right now.”

**Lexie** : 

“You'll be fine babe.” 

Spencer blushes at the nickname and instantly feels butterflies grow in his stomach. 

She soon asks if he wants to go to a park 

He agrees and they get in the car. 

He is nervous to put his hand on her thigh as she drives, but gains enough confidence to do it. 

She looks down at his hand once there's a red light and turns to see’s him nervously looking outside the window

She grins and returns her eyes on the road. 

She likes how his hand is on her thigh. 

It's almost like Spencer is taking the claim to say this is my girlfriend's leg. 

She might be reading too deep into his actions but loves that he wants to physically touch her. Also his hands look hot as fuck right know. The way the veins pop and knuckles lighten due to his grip. 

Damn, she was horny over the view of his hand. But, the thought of what that hand could do, was clouding her mind.

Lexie is now parallel parking on the street across from the park. 

A car drives next to Lexie’s car at an alarmingly fast rate, she can feel Spencer's hand fluctuate around her thigh as his anxiety rises. She keeps her eyes on the road but likes that Reid is protective over her and her safety.

Once she is parked Lexie places her hand on top of Spence’s and squeezes as reassurance that she is in fact okay and safe. He squeezes her hand back and they start the short walk to the park. 

Spencer and Lexie are walking around the park and spot a churro stand. Lexie yelps in elation and jumps up and down at the sight. 

Spencer can’t help but fawn over his girlfriend and smiles before he starts to drag her towards the stand. He orders 2 churros and pays like a true gentleman. 

Lexie is currently drooling as she sees the warm churros being placed in Spence’s hands. She clasps her hands at the churros like a child. 

Spencer hands her one and she instantly bites into it and moans at the deliciousness. 

Spencer is laughing at her and her behavior. 

Lexie hits him on the shoulder and pouts. He acts offended and pouts right back. 

They walk to a bench and Lexie is listening to Spencer ramble about the inaccuracies in star wars. Spencer notices how Lexie's brown eyes sparkle and glimmer in the sunlight.

Lexie finishes her churro and smiles in ecstasy. 

He leans in to kiss her and gently places his lips on hers.

Before Lexie can register Spence’s lips on hers she responds and returns the action.

Lexie never thought she would have a perfect fairytale kiss like in the books, but when Spencer kissed her she couldn't help but think, I found my prince charming. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Tehheehhehe they kissed babes ;) I have the next chapter ready to post tomorrow so stay tuned!!!


	10. Part 8

**_I will Place *** before it says something dirty and *** once it ends so you can still read the important parts!_ **

But for you dirty ass motherfuckers… lets be friends ;)

**Warnings: dancing( grinding), cussing, fight, kissing**

Spencer and Lexie are cuddling in bed. Lexie forced him to cancel his hotel room once they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

He didn't object because he was excited to hold onto her body all night long. 

It is the 3rd night out of the 5 he's able to stay in Seattle for.

Earlier today they went out on a date to the roller rink. Spencer was pretty skeptical in his physical ability to balance on 8 wheels.

He was nervous he would facepalm in the middle of the floor and Lexie would leave him there. He knew that wasn't gonna happen, but still…

He ended up not needing the kid stroller for beginners. Which was surprising to say the least. 

He had to hold Lexie's hand or waist the whole time to stop himself from stumbling over his own feet. 

Lexie was patient enough to help him. She loved that she was able to teach the great Genius something he didn't already know.

She did laugh at him a few times though.

It was now around 5pm and they were trying to decide what to order for dinner. 

Spencer wanted diner food - burgers and fries - and Lexie wanted pizza and wings. 

They were arguing over which was better and the good doctor couldn't stop the smile that was curling at the end of his lips. 

He liked how passionate she was when talking about something so miniscule and unimportant. 

Once lexie noticed the smile on Spencer's face she shoved him away from his grip on her waist. Her maneuver didn't work considering his grip only tightened. 

They both started to laugh at their useless bickering. 

Then they both looked up at the door as they heard it crack open. 

*Derek and Meredith walk in* 

**Meredith**

"Hey Lex, were you and Spencer going out with us tonight?"

**Spencer **

"What's happening tonight?"

*confused*

**Derek **

"There is a big get together at the bar a few blocks down. Almost everyone from the hospital will be there."

**Lexie **

"I wasn't going to go. But if Spence wants to I'm game."

**Spencer **

"Sure, sounds like fun. But I don't drink."

**Lexie **

"That's fine, me either."

*smiles* 

*kisses his cheek*

**Meredith **

"Alright then. We're leaving in 20 minutes. So if you want to drive together?"

**Lexie **

*nods* 

"It's okay, I'll drive my car, I'm not drinking."

**Derek **

"Alrighty then we’ll see u there."

*smiles*

*Meredith and derek leave lexie’s room* 

Spencer decides to not dress in his everyday wear. He went for a more casual look.

Spencer rolled the sleeves of a black and white plaid button up enough to show his muscular forearms. 

He even went as far as untucking the shirt from his black khakis. 

He wore his worn out black high top converse and mismatching socks - one lavender that had flowers on it & another that had frogs sticking their tongues out - 

Lexie thought Spence looked hot. 

She was practically drooling over him as she walked into her room after changing herself. They were both comfortable around each other but Lexie still changed in the restroom. 

They had both been sleeping in the same bed but it was still obviously fairly new in the relationship department to be naked. Hell, they hadn’t even had sex yet. 

Spencer saw Lexie walk out of the restroom dressed in high waisted tight black jeans, a long sleeved short black crop top, and her own pair of high top black converse. 

He thought he may have fallen in love all over again.

She wore light makeup that complimented her cheeks. She finished her look with small dainty earrings and her wavy brown hair pulled up in a high pony. The pony left out pieces of stray hair to frame her face. 

She walked towards the body length mirror to look over her outfit.

Before she could fix herself one last time, spencer creeped behind her and placed his arms around her waist. 

He whispered in her ear, “You look so pretty.”

**Lexie **

*laughs*

“You have to say that because you're my boyfriend.”

**Spencer **

“No, you're the most beautiful girl in the world.” 

*******

Spencer starts sucking on the area behind her ear. Her neck tilted upwards and pushed into Spencer's chest. 

She was holding back moans, and decided they would leave the party earlier to have some fun. She lunged out of his arms. 

*******

**Lexie **

“Thanks baby”

*kisses his cheek*

“Come on, we're gonna be late.” 

**Spencer **

*nods* 

As they walk down the stairs Spence thinks tonight might be a good day to tell her he loves her. 

He was nervous and most definitely doesn't expect her to say the same, but he can't hold the feeling to himself any longer. He wants her to know. He needs her to know. 

He's okay if she doesn't say it back right away, but he needs to get it off of his chest. 

They drive towards the bar and make small talk during the ride over

They arrive and Spencer is nervous that Lexie's friends won’t like him. 

She squeezes his hand that is rested upon her thigh.

He squeezes back and they climb out of the car.

They enter the bar and see that there is a lively dance floor. 

Lexie may not like to drink but god can she dance for hours on end. 

Spencer isn't much of a dancer but would do anything to make Lexie happy. 

Lexie looks around and sees her friends, Jackson, Alex, and Cristina. They are sitting at the bar drinking and talking. Lexie looks up at Spencer and smiles before she drags him towards her friends.

*Time Skip*

Spencer gets along just fine with the gang. 

Right as Spencer gets up to go to the restroom he can hear Alex say, “I can't believe Lexipedia found someone smarter than her.” 

Spencer knew all about Lexie's nicknames but he never chose to say anything because he knew how they made her feel. Hell being called ‘the other grey’ wasn't exactly boosting her self esteem. 

As Spencer is in the restroom they all agree that he is perfect for Lexie. No one has anything bad to say about Spencer.

Spencer soon walks out of the restroom and bumps into a guy that is a little bit shorter but definitely more built than him. Spencer immediately apologizes and says it was his fault. The guy says nothing back and Spencer assumes it's okay.

He starts walking towards Lexie and sees her talking to the bartender. 

He places his hand on the small of her back and hears her say “I'll take a coke and a... 

*looks at spencer for confirmation*

he replies with “ and a water please.”

The bartender nods and Spencer says “thanks.”

They talk and get their drinks. 

Lexie looks around once more to try and spot Meredith and Derek, but she soon catches sight of Mark. 

She doesn't think anything of it. 

She tells Spencer where he is and that's what he looks like. 

Spencer glances towards Mark and connects that that was the man that he bumped into.

He tells Lexie what happened outside of the restroom and her eyes widen. He tells her it's fine. She agrees. 

Spencer is a bit jealous but doesn't think too much on his thoughts considering he got the girl. 

He got Lexie and he could call him hers. 

They spend some time chatting with Lexie's friends and Lexie hears a song she likes blast throughout the bar. She pulls Spencer up from his seat and he immediately looks horrified. 

He doesn't know how to dance. Lexie tells him “Its okay, you can watch me if you want.” *winks*

**Spencer : **

“No, I'll dance with you. It's okay.”

Lexie doesn’t complain because she wants to see what Spencer can do. They are having fun and dancing around without a care in the world.

Spencer loves the way Lexie looks right now. She is dancing like nobody's watching. She is a star and his a star at that. 

Then soon a song that was a little bit more inappropriate plays through the speakers. Spencer doesn't know how to dance to normal music let alone kind of music.

*******

Lexie sees his confused face and giggles to herself. She faces the front of her body away from his chest and tells him “Put your hands on my hips.”

Lexie bends down to grind on him. 

Spencer is flustered beyond repair as he can feel her ass move against the front of his jeans. 

God was Lexie a sight.

Her ass was circling his crotch area and he finally placed both of his hands on her hips. He took control and Lexie loved it. 

God, was it an experience to feel Spencer guide her hips round and round until she was sure there had to be a wet spot on her panties. 

She was absolutely baffled that she couldn't feel a boner behind her ass. 

She was impressed with Spence's self control. 

She had no doubt in her mind that he was big. The energy he radiated when he was confident was enthralling to her. This made her more turned on, God she was horny. 

She decided they should leave to go have fun at home.

*******

They leave the dance floor and Lexie asks Spencer if he wants to leave he nods immediately and they both decide to say their goodbyes and get ready to leave. 

Spencer takes Lexie's keys from her hand and she doesn't argue. Spencer and Lexie are holding hands as they walk towards the entrance of the bar. 

Then lexie feels a tight grip wrap on her bicep. 

She is confused as to who may have grabbed her. She turns and sees Mark holding her arm. 

At this point Spencer hasn't caught sight of the incident occurring. She tries to work out of his clutch and ends up tugging Spencer's shirt for help. 

Spencer turns around and sees what is happening. He instantly ungripped Mark's hand from Lexie’s arm. 

Spencer pushes Lexie behind his back and notices her rubbing her bicep as if it were sore. Spencer feels anger rise in his body and tells Mark off.

**Spence** **:**

“What the hell dude.” 

“Keep your hands to yourself.”

“BACK THE HELL OFF YOU ASSHOLE.”

Lexie was quite turned on at how protective Spence looked.

How his hands fisted as his anger only seemed to rise.

She tried rubbing his back to calm him down. He slowly started losing the tension his body held the more he realized that Lexie didn't want to cause a fight. 

**Mark :**

“Come on Lex.” 

“This is your boyfriend.” 

*laughs*

“This twig.”

**Lexie : **

"Mark you’re drunk and need to calm down."

"I'm leaving with my boyfriend and for your information he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

  
  


Spencer turns towards Lexie and asks her if her arm is okay, she nods and says lets just go home. 

He agrees and places his hand on the small of her back to walk to the door.

This time they are stopped with Mark placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder. 

Spence pushed Lexie off to the side so she wouldn't get caught up in the commotion. 

As Mark spinned Spencer's body, Mark was ready to throw a punch. 

Spence thought what a predictable prick. - Did he not know he has FBI training?? - 

Spence ducks from the punch and is able to land a blow on Mark's cheek. 

Everyone in the bar has eyes on what's happening and before Mark can make the next move Derek and Alex are holding Mark back. 

Multiple witnesses saw that Mark was the instigator and didn't tell Spencer anything. 

Lexie runs toward Spence and reaches for his hand.

**Lexie :**

“Are you okay?”

“How does your hand feel?” 

**Spencer : ** *chuckles*

“Angel, I'm okay.”

“It doesn't hurt that badly.

**Lexie : **

“Your knuckles are bleeding though.”

**Spence : **

“Most of it isn't mine baby.”

“And it doesn't compare to a bullet wound.”

“I’m sorry I pushed you harshly.”

**Lexie : **

“I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Thank you for defending me.”

Spencer only smiles and lifts his nonbloody hand to caress her cheek.

She leans into his touch and places a chaste kiss on his lips before she whispers

“My knight in shining armor.”

**Spence :**

“Anything for you my love.”

**Lexie : ** *blushes*

“Let's go home."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> For a happy new year, tomorrow you will have a smut chapter... ;)  
> I've never written smut before but I hope you all enjoy!!! Also can't believe Mark did that...  
> Have fun reading babe :)


	11. ~Part 9~

**Warnings: Smut, Cussing**

Will add ******* right before anything happens. 

Will recap in next chapter if you skip 

**Hardcore warning: fingering, orgasm, penetration, kissing, begging, no protection(she is on birth control tho)**

Spence and Lexie are in the car. Spencer is driving and Lexie is staring at him. How perfect he looks right now is perplexing. 

She wants to tell him how much she loves him, but is scared he wont feel the same. From the way he reacted in the bar when Mark was being a total shithead made her think his feelings were just as strong.

She decided to blurt it out. 

**Lexie:**

“I love you.”

**Spence:**

*looks at lexie as he parks her car in the driveway* 

“I love you too darling”

Lexie kisses Spencer in the most gentle way. 

*******

When Spencer brings one hand in her hair to tilt her head up, she opens her mouth to give him access. He cups Lexies cheek with his dominant hand and slips his tongue into her mouth. She submits under his touch and hates that they have to pull away to breathe. 

Spencer rests his forehead against hers and smiles. 

She returns the gesture and suggests they go inside.

Lexie was walking up the stairs with Spencer on her tail and was more than happy that she had worn a black floral lace lingerie set. She had hoped tonight would end in sex but of course didtn want to pressure spencer into doing anything he didnt want to do. 

She realized it was still fairly early and they had the house to themselves for 2 more hours at the least. 

They entered the room and Spencer pounced his lips onto Lexies. There was lust laced behind the kiss and Lexie could feel it. 

She grinned and reached up to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Spencer trailed his lips down her neck and was sure to leave his mark. 

He hovered his lips up to Lexie's ear. Lexie could feel his hot breath fan over her neck and a shudder ran down her spine as she breathed in his scent. 

He nibbled on her ear and couldn't get enough of the moaning Lexie placed ahead of him.

Lexie unhooked the last button on his shirt and pushed it off of his arms. Her nimble fingers traced over his arms and caressed them up and down. Lexie felt butterflies bloom as she scratched a trail of red welts down his toned stomach.

Suddenly Lexie felt Spencer grip his hands underneath her thighs and lift her up. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged the ends of spence’s chestnut curls that were resting on the nape of his neck. She heard him groan and melted into his touch as every second passed. 

He placed her gently on the bed and started kissing down her neck once more. He climbed further down and looked for assurance right before he pulled Lexie's shirt off. Lexie nodded and helped him with her long sleeve shirt.

He stood back to see Lexie in a better light. 

He mumbled “Lex your so fucking gorgeous.”

She blushed and tugged him down by his neck. 

He was fondling her breasts above her bra. Lexie arched her back as a sign for Spencer to take off her bra.

He reached behind her and unclipped her bra with one hand. 

Lexie was impressed and got wetter at the thought of how experienced Spencer may be.

The straps fell down her shoulders and he tossed her black bra in a corner of her room. He brought his mouth down to her right nipple and circled his tongue around it before his lips enclosed around the raised center and sucked. His nondominant hand started twisting and pulling her left nipple. 

Lexie was squirming from the simulation her chest was experiencing and was mumbling incoherent words. 

He switched his mouth to her left nipple and tweaked and pulled the right one. Lexie was already in heaven and she still had her pants on. 

Lexie's hand latched onto Spencer's head to bring his lips to her mouth. They started making out until Lexie started to unbutton Spencer's pants. 

She whimpered a quiet 

“Baby, I need you inside me, please.”

Spencer loves that she isn't afraid to beg to get what she wanted. 

**Spence:**

“Not yet sweet girl. I want to take my time with you.”

She moaned at his words.

He unbuckled and unzipped her pants. He started helping her wiggle out of her tight pants.

Once they were off along with her shoes, he climbed up her body again and positioned his knee between her legs. 

He started kissing her once more and placed his hand above her wet heat. He could feel the warmth radiating from her center. 

He traced his cold fingers over her slit and told her “Fuck kitten, your already so wet for me.”

Lexie didn't know who this new Spencer was but she was loving every second of it. 

Spencer applied pressure to Lexie’s clit. She jutted her hips forward for more friction.

He chuckled at her motion and started to slowly circle her clit. The friction between the lace and her sensitive nub made her moan loader. 

He stopped his ministrations and pulled her panties down. He got off the bed and pulled her thighs to the edge of the bed. He was kneeling on the floor now. He placed wet kisses on her thighs and wrapped her legs around his face. 

Lexie looked down and saw Spencer's head between her legs. Lexie moved her heels to dig into Spencer's back. 

She was practically dripping and needed release.

Spencer finally started to drag his tongue against her slit. Lexie spasmed at the gesture. 

**Spence:** “Angel you taste so good.” 

She bucked her hips towards his mouth, her body begging for him to eat her out. 

**Lexie:**

“Please, Spence.” 

Right when the words left her mouth Spencer pushed his tongue inside of Lexie's pussy. 

Lexie's hands latched into Spence's hair and she pushed him closer to her core. He holds one hand on her stomach to stop her from jolting her hips up and the other hand reaches up to her breasts.

Spencer moves his tongue up to Lexie's clit and flicks his tongue as he moves his hand that was kneading her boobs and starts fingering her. 

He starts at a slow pace but gets faster with each thrust. He starts to curl his fingers to hit her g spot.

**Lexie:** *groans*

“Right there, god don’t stop.” 

Spencer smirks against her and sucks and pulls her clit between his teeth. 

Her thighs shake in anticipation for the orgasm that will soon take over her body.

Spencer flicks and sucks her clit harder and adds another finger to lead her to her release. She yells a “F-f-fuck I’m coming, Spence, I’m coming” 

Lexie sees white stars dance in her vision as she comes on Spencer's slender and long fingers. 

Spencer slows down his movements so Lexie can ride out her high.

He moves up her body while leaving kisses on her tummy and breasts.

Lexie is trying to catch her breath on the bed. She finally snaps back into reality and kisses Spencer roughly again. 

This time when Lexie tries to unbutton Spencer's pants he doesn't stop her. He is hovering above her petite body. 

She uses the heels of her feet to push Spencer's pants off of him. He stops the kiss they were sharing to tell her, “I don’t have a condom.”

**Lexie:**

“I’m clean, and I'm on birth control.”

**Spencer:** *nods*

“I’m clean too.”

They share a smile and Lexie flips his body so she is straddling Spencer. 

She pulls his black briefs off and sees his hard dick spring onto his stomach.

She assumed he was a big and surely wasn’t disappointed. She was nervous that it may be a little bit painful the first time though. But she trusted Spencer and knew he would be gentle. 

But Jesus was Spencer a sight. He was thick and long. God, she can only imagine how good it would feel to have him fill her up. 

She started teasing Spencer by grinding her bare pussy over his dick. He moaned and rolled his head back. 

**Spence:**

“Princess, no teasing.”

Lexie smirked and kept teasing.

Spencer flipped her on the bed in one swift motion. 

He looked in her eyes one more time for confirmation. She kissed him and he slowly thrusted into her. 

Lexie broke the kiss as she groaned at the new sensation. He filled her up perfectly.

Spencer bit down on her shoulder as he placed his face in the crook of her neck. He stayed like that for a moment so she could adjust.

When she started sucking on his neck he started slowly rocking his hips back and forth into her. Lexie was a moaning mess. 

Spencer revealed little grunts and moans. 

Until he said “ Youre so - _shit_ \- fucking tight darling.”

They picked up their kisses again and Lexie could feel her second orgasm coiling in her lower stomach. It was waiting to snap. 

Lexie started scratching her hands down Spencer's back leaving red scratches in her wake. He took one of her hands and placed it on her stomach. 

She looked down in confusion then felt it. She could feel spencer inside of her. Lexie could see her stomach bulge with each thrust of his hips forward. 

**Spencer:**

“Do you feel that darling, thats me *grunts* you're mine.”

“Let me hear how good I make you feel baby.”

Lexie screams in pleasure as she is teetering on the edge of her orgasm. 

She had never come from just penetration but god spencer really was a wonder. 

He speeds up his thrusts and Lexie doesn't think she can hold it in anymore.

**Spencer:**

“Are you gonna be good and come on my cock pretty girl?”

She breaks as the words leave his mouth. Spencer moans deeply as he feels Lexie come on his dick.

She is convulsing underneath him from the overstimulation as he thrusts into her through her orgasm.

He comes in a few more thrusts and moans her name like a prayer. 

She can feel his seed in warm spurts. After Spencer pulls out she can feel it dripping down her thighs.

She doesn’t have the energy to move and decides it’s okay she can just do laundry tomorrow.

But then she feels Spencer's tongue licking up both of their mess. Great now she was horny all over again. 

Spencer moves up the bed and cuddles Lexie’s body. 

**Lexie:**

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had baby.”

**Spence:** *smirks*

“Me too, But I think we can do even better in round 2.”

**Lexie:**

*giggles* 

“Slow down pretty boy.” 

**Spence:**

“We have all night, but you can't scream like that if we go all night kitten.”

**Lexie:**

“I don't care who hears. And you can last all night?”

**Spencer:**

“Yes, can you?” 

**Lexie:**

I don't know.” 

“I want to.”

**Spencer:**

“Then I guess we’ll find out won't we.” 

*smirks*

Spencer pulls Lexie into his chest tighter and starts to play with her hair. She pulls away from Spencer and looks him in the eyes. 

**Lexie:**

“I love you Spencer Reid.”

**Spencer:**

“I love you Alexandra Grey.” 

*kisses her nose*

Lexie and Spencer stayed in eachothers arms. Lets just say that they didn't get any sleep that night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Uhmmmm... so yeah, the first smut I've ever written!!  
> I had fun and I hope y'all don't roast the fuck out of me in the comments...


	12. Part 10

**Warning: cussing, brief nudity**

_ I will Place *** before it says something dirty and *** once it ends so you can still read the important parts!  _

**RECAP:** For those who didn't want spicy. Stay innocent b’s.

Spence and Lexie are in the car. Spencer is driving and Lexie is staring at him. How perfect he looks right now is perplexing. 

She wants to tell him how much she loves him, but is scared he wont feel the same. From the way he reacted in the bar when Mark was being a total shithead made her think his feelings were just as strong.

She decided to blurt it out. 

**Lexie:**

“I love you.”

**Spence:**

*looks at lexie as he parks her car in the driveway* 

“I love you too darling”

Lexie kisses Spencer in the most gentle way. 

***END RECAP***

Spencer and Lexie are asleep. They were up until around 5 am. They couldn’t get enough of each other last night. 

Their limbs were tangled and their arms were wrapped around each other. Spencer woke up before Lexie, and could see her peacefully sleeping. He pushed a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Spencer looked over at Lexie's clock and could see that it was 11:04 am. 

Spencer tightened his grip on Lexie and nuzzled his face into her bare chest. 

He breathed in her scent and started to play with her hair. 

*******

Lexie started to stir in her sleep and woke up to see Spencer leaving light kisses on her shoulder and neck. She sighed at the feeling and started to play with his hair.

Both of their hair was in knots from the consistent pulling from earlier that morning. Spencer heard Lexie moan as he started sucking on her neck.

She finally pushed him away and said “No way pretty boy, my whole body is sore.” 

Spencer chuckled and said “Fine, but I can't promise not to touch you tonight.” She said “Okay, I'll be good by then.” 

*******

Spencer told Lexie “Come on, lets go get ready for today!” 

This was Spencer's last day in Seattle, he left early tomorrow morning. 

Both Lexie and Spencer didn't want to dwell on the fact that they won't be able to see each other for a while.

So, they were going to have an amazing last day together. 

They showered and got dressed in comfy clothes considering it was raining outside. It was decided that they were going to go to the movie theaters. 

They were showing the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Spencer wouldn't admit it but he loved musical theater. Lexie loved musicals as well, but wasn't afraid to tell anyone about it. 

They both walked into the movie theatre after Spencer paid for the tickets. Lexie Immediately got in line to order treats. 

Lexie ordered a large popcorn and red vines, a red slurpee for herself and a coke for Spencer. 

She was about to hand the cashier her card but Spencer beat her to it.

**Lexie:** *groans* 

“You can't pay for all of our dates Spence.” 

**Spencer:** *shakes head* 

“I disagree.”

*kisses Lexie’s cheek*

She liked that Spencer wanted to be a gentleman but at this point she hadn't paid for anything in the last 4 days. He paid for every meal, and activity, and she knew Spencer didn't see her any less independent than him, he just wanted to treat her right. 

That thought alone gave her butterflies. 

They settled down in their seats, and the movie started within minutes.

Lexie and Spencer had sung all of the songs together. The goofiest smiles laid on their faces. 

Lexie was impressed that Spencer knew the lyrics of the show, but he did have an eidetic memory, so what could she really expect.

The movie ended and they went to the arcade the movie theatre held. 

There was a photo booth there and Lexie dragged Spence towards it.

This time she was too fast and she was able to slide in the money needed for the booth to start. Spencer sent her a scolding look.

The first picture was them sticking their tongues out. The second was Lexie kissing Spencer's cheek. The 3rd photo was Spencer tickling Lexie and her having a laughing fit. The 4th was them kissing each other's lips.

Lexie took the pair of photos the booth gave them and they turned out beautiful. 

**Spencer:** *grabs photo*

“Yes, I have a new bookmark!!”

**Lexie:** *laughs* 

“I can put it in my locker and see it everyday!!” 

They both ran towards Lexie's car hand in hand hoping not to get wet enough to cause a cold. Spencer still opened the passenger seat for her even though he was already soaking wet. 

Spencer suggested they should go get coffee and donuts so they could just relax at home for the rest of the night, and they could order takeout for dinner. Lexie agreed , so they swung by and got 12 dozen donuts.

Spencer got 6 were chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and Lexie ordered 3 glazed twists and 3 cinnamon rolls. Spencer was planning on stealing at least 1 cinnamon roll, and Lexie was planning on stealing 1 chocolate with sprinkle donut. 

They even decided to get Mer and Derek a donut each. 

They got home and handed Mer and Derek their donuts. Mer said thanks lex and lex nodded. 

Spencer and Lexie raced up the stairs with their warm coffee and 12 donuts. 

They changed into dry clothes and settled down in Lexie's bed. Spencer wrapped his arms around Lex, and said “I don't want to leave you, I love you too much.”

**Lex:**

“My love I don't want you to leave either, but we're going to see eachother soon again.”

Spencer nodded and hugged her a little bit tighter. She squirmed out of his arms and handed Spencer one of his donuts and got a glazed one herself. They ate their donuts in silence and just loved being in each other's presence.

They ended up falling asleep in eachothers arms, they were still tired from last night. They woke up to the sound of a pot falling in the kitchen and soon a domino effect of more pots and pans clanging to the floor filled their ears. 

Then they heard Meredith say “Sorry, everythings good.”

It was only 5:30 and Spencer and Lexie decided to order takeout. 

Lexie suggested Italian, and Spencer couldn’t find it in his heart to ever want to displease Lexie. He agreed and they ordered a plate of fettuccine alfredo, classic spaghetti and meatballs, cheesy bread, and a tiny meat lovers pizza. 

They were cuddling one another in bed and talking about when it would be best for them to see eachother again.

Both of their schedules were unpredictable but they found a way to get valentines day to work. Lexie insisted she go to Virginia, but Spencer, said no. 

She wasn't going to fight a genius. 

They heard the doorbell ring and Lexie bolted down the stairs. They were both starving. Lexie took the food out and sat at the table waiting for spencer. 

**Lex:**

“Come on slowpoke.”

**Spence:** *chuckles* 

“Go ahead just start.”

**Lex:**

“No, I want to eat with you.”

*smiles* 

**Spence:**

“Okay okay I'm coming. Did you want something to drink.”

**Lex:**

“Is their coke?”

**Spence:**

“Yeah got it!!!”

Spencer sat down at the table and Lexie immediately stuffed her face with fettuccine alfredo. 

Spencer couldn't help but smile at his beautiful girlfriend. She was the light of his life. 

Lexie looked at Spencer when she needed a sip of coke. She saw he hadn't touched his food and was staring off into space. She waved her hand in front of his face and he finally snapped out of his trance.

**Spence:**

“Sorry, just thinking.”

**Lex:**

“It's okay, what were you thinking about?”

**Spence:**

“Just how lucky I am darling.” 

*smiles*

*laughs* 

**Lex:**

“What are you laughing about?”

**Spence:**

“You have food on your face baby.”

**Lex:**

“Oh my goodness, grow up Spence.”

**Spence:**

“Never.”

The rest of the night passes and Spencer and Lexie have some fun considering they won't be able to touch each other for more than a month. 

Now Spencer's alarm for 4:30 AM wakes them up. Spencer automatically starts to get up but a groaning lexie hugs his torso before he can move any further.

**Spence:**

“Babygirl, come on I gotta get ready.”

**Lex:**

“No, don’t leave, just stay here in bed please.”

**Spence: **

“Darling I wish it were that easy.”

“One day it will be.”

Spencer lays sweet short kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her nose, then her lips. By the end of his assault she is smiling and has opened her eyes, 

They both get dressed and they have arrived outside of the airport. 

**Lex:**

“I love you, and please be safe out in the field, text me and call me and you better not die Spencer Reid.”

**Spence:**

“Of course angel, I will be careful and I love you too. You please be safe and don't do anything reckless. I gotta go but I'll call you right when I land.”

**Lex:**

“You better.”

*smiles*

**Spence:**

* starts walking towards the airport doors* 

“I love you darling, and I'll see you soon.”

**Lex:**

“I love you too baby, see you soon.” 

*blows him a kiss

Lexie Grey cannot imagine a world without Spencer Reid being her true love

Spencer Reid cannot imagine a world without Lexie Grey being the love of his life.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> this was good i guess!!! I'm excited for valentines day ;)
> 
> ~posted before valentines day on wattpad- so a/n will be wonky... :( ~


	13. Part 11

**Warning: talk of sex**

It had been almost a full month since Spencer had visited lexie for those 5 days.

Lexie was at home after a long 15 hour shift. She slept right before she went in but was still hoping to catch a few more hours before she was called in again. 

Spencer had just gotten home from a case that he took hard. It was about a kid who the team couldn't save. 

He always talked to Lexie after a hard case but he knew her schedule for the week and didn't want to burden her further.

They both needed rest. 

Spencer had decided to shoot her a quick text and tell her  ‘ Hey baby, I just got back home from my case, I miss you and love you.’ 

She immediately replied with  ‘Hi bubba do u need to talk about it?’ 

He chose his words carefully ‘ I’m okay, just make sure you eat and rest before your next shift. <3’ 

She knew he was lying so she just called him. 

After they talked for about 25 minutes she had fallen asleep on the phone and her steadied breaths called Spencer down. He listened for a few moments before he ended the call to take a hot shower and go to bed.

He exited the shower and picked blue plaid pajama pants to wear to bed with a short sleeve white shirt.

His pants hung low on his hips and he cuddled a pillow towards his body as his duvet warmed with each passing moment. He wished more than anything that the pillow was Lexie.

So he could cuddle his head into her neck and smell her hair and body wash. He could hold her tighter when he had unwanted thoughts flood his mind.

But she was more than 2,500 miles away. 

He knew long distance would suck but god he just wanted to hold her. 

Spencer fell asleep as he thought of Lexie's laugh and smile, and her perfectly plump lips. He thought of her every night to help his insomnia.

Lexie tethered Spencer to the world, and he couldn't have been happier to have found such a wonderful woman to love. 

*Time Skip* 

Lexie woke up to her phone in her hand, she chuckled as she remembered what had happened last night. 

She passed out on the phone. It was now the morning and she decided to text spencer. 

‘Hey sweet cheeks, I just woke up. :) Talk later?’ 

He replied 13 min later  ‘ Hey angel, sounds like a date <3’

At this point in Lexie and Spencers relationship everyone they both knew had heard they were no longer single. 

Spencer bragged about Lexie any chance he got. Lexie did the exact same.

Spencer always mentions something witty or funny she said.

The team loved that Spencer had someone to call his own. Damn, I mean right when he got back last month he told everyone he made Lexie his girlfriend. 

*Flashback ( 1 month ago )*

Spencer is walking towards Derek who is here to pick him up from the airport. 

Derek immediately goes in for a hug and Spencer returns it. They pat each other's back and walk towards Morgan's car.

When they both are settled Morgan starts the car and makes way to Spencer's apartment. 

Out of the sudden Morgan breaks out laughly. Spencer looked at Derek in confusion. 

A smug grin takes over Morgan's face and Morgan points to his own neck as he puckers his lips.

**Spencer**

*smirks* 

“Are you jealous?”

**Morgan**

“Maybe a little bit, but I got some lovin last night, too pretty boy.”

“Now how did everything go?” 

“I mean I'm guessing pretty good right?”

**Spencer**

*blushes and smiles* 

“I’m officially not single anymore!” 

**Morgan**

“Get it pretty boy!!”

**Spencer**

“I told her I liked her day one and she said the same then I asked her to be my girlfriend and the rest is history.”

**Morgan**

“So, do mention how you ended up with these hickeys.”

I mean Lexie did give him quite a few too many but Spencer was wearing them with pride.

**Spencer**

“I think you can guess how I got these Derek.” 

**Morgan**

“So you did get some lovin huhh?”

**Spencer**

*blushes*

That was the tell tale sign that gave Derek that his assumption was right. 

**Morgan**

“How was it?”

**Spencer**

*groans* 

“I'm not going to tell you Derek.”

**Morgan**

“Why not? Did you not do well?”

*on the verge of laughing*

_ No one knew how Spencer was in bed. I mean the team knew he wasn't a virgin from an interesting drunk version of truth and dare, but they did not know if he truly knew how to please a woman. JJ and Emily bet that he probably didn't know what to do, but Penelope believed he must be exceptional in bed. Looks like Pen should be the profiler. Spencer didn't want everyone to know his business but he knew he could trust Morgan.  _

**Spencer**

“I mean after I punched her ex at a bar, we went till the morning.” 

*smirks* 

“And from my memory, I remember Lexie being quite sore later in the afternoon.”

Morgan widens his eyes at Spencer's 3 newest confessions. Morgan was planning to ask him about the fight at work tomorrow though. 

**Morgan**

“Is boy genius more experienced than I thought?”

“Well, how many times did she ‘you know’ ?” 

*raises eyebrows*

**Spencer**

*answers without hesitation* 

“16” 

**Derek**

“Jesus Spencer, how long were you two at it?” 

**Spencer**

“5 hours”

**Derek**

“Okay, I think everyone underestimates you pretty boy.”

**Spencer**

“You're telling me. You better not start any virgin jokes with me anymore.”

**Derek**

*laughs* 

Okay fine, but can I finally see what she looks like?”

**Spencer**

*pulls out photo Lexie took at the bar of them dressed up* 

“That's Lexie!” 

*smiles* 

_ (THEY ARE AT A STOPLIGHT DON'T WORRY) _

**Morgan**

*points at photo* 

“Thats your girlfriend? That's Lexie?” 

**Spencer**

*nods* 

“Yes!!”

**Morgan**

“Wow, she's gorgeous. I’m happy for you Spence!”

**Spencer**

“Thanks, she makes me so happy.”

*End Flashback*

Lexie and Spencer ended up calling that night and both agreed that it would actually be better if Lexie came to Virginia on Valentine's Day.

It was now only 9 more days till she would come down and they both were more than excited to see each other. 

Spencer was going to introduce her to everyone on the team if they weren't called for a case. But they normally got three days off for a holiday so they were counting that no serial killers had revenge on an ex.

They bid each other goodnight and were already counting the days. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Okay this chapter sucked but I think 12 will be better. hopefully :)


	14. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> sorry i haven't posted in so long.... but this is kind of a long chapter  
> I think next chapter will have seggsy times so that's fun ;)  
> Okay, goodbye my nerds, luv u <3

**Warning: flirting, talk of sex**

**I will Place *** before it says something dirty and *** once it ends so you can still read the important parts!**

*Time skip (9 days)* 

Lexie just landed in Virginia 17 min ago. 

She was so psyched to see Spencer!

She was a little nervous because it was valentine's weekend. But overall she was just happy to spend time with her boyfriend. 

Spencer was currently waiting at the gates waiting to see Lexie leave the plane. 

He finally spotted her and she immediately jumped in his arms.

Lexie's legs wrapped around Spencer's waist and her hands gripped his soft brown hair. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and stood there for a moment before pulling away and tilting Spence’s head upwards into a loving and passionate kiss.

Spencer's hands were tightly wrapped around her waist and slowly moved one hand on her under thigh and the other on her ass. Lexie moaned and pulled away because they were still in the middle of the airport.

It had been too long since they last touched each other. 

Lexie's smile only grew as she looked at Spencer's features.

His eyes were gleaming, and his lips were red and swollen from the previous kiss they shared. She couldn't help herself somehow fall deeper in love with the man holding her. 

Spencer kissed Lexie's nose before he slowly lowered her down on the ground. Lexie speaks first. 

**Lexie**

“I missed you bubba!!” 

**Spencer**

“I missed you more angel.” 

*smiles*

**Lexie**

“Come on, I'm starving!”

*drags spencer towards exit*

**Spencer**

“Princess did you not eat anything before you left?”

**Lexie**

“I did too, Dr. Reid.” 

“I had a burger and fries at home, and then on the plane I had gummy worms, a candy bar, and some chips.”

**Spencer**

“Jesus Lex, how are you so skinny?”

**Lexie**

“I don't know?” 

“You tell me, you're the doctor.”

*grins* 

Lexie and Spencer decided to go to a diner Spencer frequented whenever he had a day off. It was warm and had amazing waffles according to Lexie. 

They had reached Spencer's apartment and to Lexie's surprise her assumptions of the space were dead on.

His home looked like a library. 

There were shelves sthat were so full it looked like they could collapse if another book was shoved into place. There were books on the floor, stacked as high as her waistline. 

His apartment had a very dark academia aesthetic, with green walls, and dark wood. 

She loved it, it smelled exactly like him, just like coffee and peppermint and books. 

God how could she ever get tired of him.

She kept snooping around his home, looking at photos of the team and photos of him and his mom. She was so happy to actually be with him. 

Lexie turned around and saw Spencer looking at her with the widest smile on his face. You could tell he was irrevocably in love with her. 

He walked one short stride towards her and held her jaw with his two large hands. He tilted her head up and looked her in her beautiful brown eyes.

**Spencer**

I am utterly in love with you Lex.”

**Lexie**

I am completely yours Spence.

Spencer kisses Lexie and it is nothing more than an exchange of love that they share.

They didn't want to pull away from air. 

They were all they needed, and in that moment Spencer knew how much you could truly love a human being. In that moment Lexie realized how much you would risk for the one you love. 

The two of them spent the day cuddling one another and talking of their time apart.

Today was a chill day until the scheduled dinner Rossi planned for the whole team to meet Lexie. 

Lexie was beyond nervous.

She had never talked to anyone on the team, she heard of them and was quite intimidated. They were in fact FBI agents with amazing stories of how they defeat serial killers on the daily. 

She was nervous as she was getting dressed, and Spencer could tell.

She was in front of the mirror in her undergarments and couldn't stop fixing her hair. Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

She sighed at the contact.

*******

**Lexie**

“They'll like me right?”

**Spencer**

“Of course they will, You're amazing sweet girl.”

**Lexie**

*blushes* 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be fine.”

*tries to leaves Spencers arms* 

*giggles* 

“Get off of me baby, I gotta finish getting ready.”

**Spencer**

“I think you look amazing in that. “

Lexie finishes putting on her (f/c) dress.

**Lexie**

“Aye aye aye, you're gonna get it later tonight mister.”

**Spencer**

“I'll be waiting, baby girl.”

*smacks her ass* 

**Lexie**

*gasps* 

*******

They are pulling up Rossi's driveway and Lexie is a nervous wreck. She looks at the mansion in awe before turning to Spencer who just turned off the car. 

**Lexie**

“I'm nervous bub.”

**Spencer**

“It'll be okay, trust me.” 

*grabs hand and squeezes for reassurance* 

**Lexie**

*nods* 

“Okay, lets go.”

_They two are greeted by none other than Daivd Rossi._

**Rossi**

“Oh Ciao Bella, you are stunning, I am David Rossi but please call me Dave.”

**Lexie**

“Hi Dave, I'm Lexie. It's a pleasure to meet you!”

_Spencer can't help but smile at them getting along._

**Rossi**

*Kisses her hand* 

“Kid, she's a keeper, so don't pull any funny business.”

**Spencer**

*raises hands in defense* 

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

_Spencer places his hand on Lexie back to guide her into Rossi's living room to meet the rest of the team._

**JJ**

“Hi, I’m Jennifer but please call me JJ! It's so nice to finally meet you.”

**Lexie**

“Oh please, the pleasure is most certainly mine. I’m Lexie!”

_Emily begins walking towards the two girls and Spencer._

**Emily**

“I'm Emily, you must be the infamous Lexie?”

**Lexie**

“Yes, I am indeed Lexie. I love your dress by the way!”

**Emily**

“Thank you, I mean you look beautiful as well.”

**Lexie**

*blushes

_Before Lexie could reply to her compliment, Derek come to meet Lexie_

**Derek**

“Hello, sugar.”

*kisses her hand* 

*looks to spencer* 

“I can't believe she's real, pretty boy.”

*laughs* 

**Lexie**

*giggles* 

“Why wouldn't I be real?”

**Derek**

“Pretty ricky, never has dates, let alone a girlfriend.”

**Spencer**

“Okay okay, enough. Is Penelope here yet?”

**Derek**

“No, she was baking all day so she hasn't made it yet. “

_Next Lexie was greeted by Hotch._

**Hotch**

“Hi, Lexie, I'm Hotch.”

*shakes hand* 

**Lexie**

“It’s very nice to meet you sir.”

_For once in his life you could see Hotch smile._

_There was a loud bang from the door._

**Penelope**

“I'm here everyone!!” 

*shoes clacking on tile* 

“Where is she??”

**Lexie**

*whispers to Spencer* 

“Is she talking about me?”

**Spencer**

*whispers back* 

“I believe so.”

_Penelope enters the living room and gasps in awe._

**Penelope**

“Oh my god!”

*runs to hug lexie*

“You are so pretty!”

*releases Lexie from the hug*

“Sorry, I'm a hugger!”

*smiles*

**Lexie**

“It's okay, I'm the same way!”

“It's so nice to put a face to everyone! Oh, I love your hair by the way.” 

**Penelope**

“Spencer I swear to god, if you hurt her I will murder you with my bare hands.”

**Spencer**

“How does everyone love her more than me already?”

**Penelope**

“Suck’s to suck boy genius.”

**Lexie**

*smirks*

“Boy genius huh?”

“I like it!”

*peck spencers cheek* 

**Penelope**

“Arghh, you guys are so freaking cute!!!”

“Okay, now Derek and Spencer go retrieve the baked goods in my trunk while I dig into Lexie.”

*drags lexie away*

**Spencer**

*mouths* 

“You good?”

**Lexie**

*nods and mouths*

“All good, I love you.”

**Spencer**

*mouths* 

“Love you too.”

*Time Skip* 

Penelope, Emily, JJ, and Lexie were outside drinking red wine and gossiping.

So far everyone adored Lexie, she was charming and humble and quite beautiful inside and out.

She was bombarded with the basic questions you would ask someone like ‘How old are you?’ ‘What do you do?’ just stuff like that. 

Then they started talking about her and Spencer's relationship.

**JJ**

“Have you guys said the L-word.”

*leans forward with anticipation* 

**Lexie**

*grins ear to ear* 

“Yeah, it was a cute moment in the car.”

**Penelope**

*squeals* 

“Ahhhh, I need so much information.”

**Emily**

“What kind of dates have you guys been on so far?”

**Lexie**

*tilts head upwards in thought* 

“Uhmm, movie theaters, roller rink, diner, lunch, breakfast, picnic,and the library.”

**Emily**

“Library seems like him, but I wish I had seen him skating by myself!!”

*cackles* 

**JJ**

“I agree with that.”

*laughs* 

**Lexie**

“It was something alright.”

*laughs* 

**Penelope**

“Okay, let's be real we need to know.”

**Lexie**

*confused*

“Know what?”

*******

**Penelope**

“Have you guys had sex?”

_Lexie knew that Spencer didn't share his personal life but she also knew everyone on the team underestimated his romantic side. So she wanted everyone to see her boyfriend in a different light._

**Lexie**

“Obviously, Pen.”

_All three of the girl's eyes widen. Most of the team thought Spence was a virgin to be honest. But the fact was proven wrong with the young girl's statement. If only they knew how skilled Spence was in bed._

**Penelope**

*nervous* 

“So uhm…”

“Is he good at ‘IT’ ?”

**Emily**

“Penelope stop it.”

*turns to look at Lexie 

“Lexie you don't have to answer that.”

**Lexie**

“It's okay Em. But to answer your question.”

_All three girls lean forward because they need to know what Lexie is going to say._

**Lexie**

“He is sensational in bed.”

**JJ**

“Really? If you don't mind me asking ‘what it was like’ ?”

**Lexie**

“I like you girls so I'll tell you the dirty details. And I'm really hoping you can keep a secret.”

_All three women nod._

**Lexie**

“Well he kissed my neck and jaw and face, and slowly discarded my clothes. He well you know ate me out and god that was the fastest any man has ever made me come on going down on me. Then we did it and god when I tell you the man is big.”

_All three women couldn't believe what the girl was telling them. Their genius was the man the women in front of them was talking about? He was nervous talking to women on cases and bars. How was he capable of such things?_

_They all knew she wasn't lying either._

**Lexie**

* clears throat* 

“And well we kinda just kept going at it till the sun rose, God I was so fucking sore. I swear there must be something special in those damn textbooks.”

**Penelope**

“Okay that was a lot to take in. But 2 questions”

_Lexie nods_

**Penelope**

“1- How big is he?”

and

“2- how many times did you actually come? Faking doesn't count.”

**Lexie**

“Believe me I didn't need to fake it. I asked Spencer once how many times I came because that night was pure bliss I wasn't counting. All he had to do was go over the night in his head and he told me with much pride 16. So yeah 16 times.” 

**Emily**

“Jesus fucking christ.”

*shakes head in disbelief*

“Wait how long were you two having sex.”

**Lexie**

“I would say like 4 ½ maybe 5 hours.”

**JJ**

“He made you come that many times in 5 hours?”

**Lexie**

“Yeah, and we even took breaks.”

*laughs* 

**Penelope**

“Wait, so I need to know.”

“How big is he?”

**Lexie**

“He's 8 ½ inches.”

_Emily chokes on her own saliva_

**JJ**

“Are u serious?”

**Lexie**

“Of course I am. I mean when he's hard it's bigger and god it feels so good. Oh and he's thick too. Goodness he really is something else. 

Oh my god, I'm sorry if this is inappropriate.”

_All the girls shake their heads._

**Emily**

“No no no, it's all fine. We were all just curious. To be honest I thought Reid was a virgin.”

**Lexie**

*laughs* 

**Penelope**

“Are you guys gonna do it tonight?”

**Lexie**

“I hope so.” 

_All of them laugh_

**_***_ **

It was then at that moment the back sliding door opened to Spencer and Derek walking out.

Spencer was overjoyed to see Lexie and his friends getting along. It warmed his heart to see her laughing with the girls. 

Spencer walked over and all of the girls were flushed and Spencer had a hunch of what happened when they were talking.I mean all of them were looking at his crotch which gave it away. 

He wasnt mad that Lexie told them everything. He was finally happy everyone knew he wasn't a virgin. 

He walked over and kissed Lex’s temple. 

**Spencer**

“Hi princess.”

**Lexie**

“Hi baby.”

*pecks his lips* 

**Spencer**

*turns to everyone* 

“Dinners ready guys!”

**JJ**

“Come on I'm starving.”

The team have an amazing dinner and Lexie and Spencer leave around 10 at night. Lexie was happy that she finally met Spencer's family he has built for himself over the years. 

Spencer couldn't help but fall in love with Lexie more and more every day. 

They both needed each other in this world. All of their previous relationships didn't go as planned but this time around were not ever planning on leaving.

  
  



	15. ~Part 13~

  
  


**Warning: seggsy times**

** _Hardcore warning:_ _Penetration, Choking, Orgasm, Blowjob, Fingering, Edging, Degradation_ **

Lexie and Spencer are both in the car on their way to Spencer's apartment. 

Spencer is behind the wheel considering Lexie had about 2 glasses of wine while gossiping with the girls. 

Lexie couldn't peel her eyes away from Spencer the whole night. He was clothed in a nice light blue button up, with a dark grey tie, grey pants, his black converse and a dark navy blazer.

His hair looked amazing and was a little pit puffy from Lexie playing with it all day. 

Either way Lexie was getting more frustrated at each stop light that they miraculously caught. 

She was getting impatient so she decided to have some fun.

She starts to put her hair up with a rubber band that was in her little clutch. 

Spencer looks over as he sees her arm leave the center console. He takes note that she puts her hair in a ponytail and assumes she's too warm, to which he turns the car heater down a few notches. 

Lexie chuckles as she see’s Spencer's kind gesture, and laughs just a little harder because he is oblivious to what is about to happen. 

She takes her nondominant hand and rests it upon his right thigh.

Spencer looks down and understands right away what Lexie is trying to do. 

Before he says anything he rests his hand high up on her thigh, close to her pussy. Before Lexie could make another move Spencer speaks.

**Spencer **

“So, what did you and the girls talk about?” 

*raised eyebrow* 

_ His voice was low and husky and showed just how much dominance he held.  _

**Lexie**

“Just about your small dick and that you're bad in bed.”

**Spencer**

*chuckles* 

“That's how you really feel?”

*squeezes her thigh tighter*

_ Lexie tries her hardest not to smile. She turns her head towards Spencer and replies. _

**Lexie **

“Yes, doctor.”

**Spencer**

“Are you gonna be a good girl tonight?”

“Or am I gonna have to punish you princess?”

_ The words shot straight to Lexies core, and made her stomach do flips in anticipation. _

**Lexie**

“That's up to you baby.”

*moves hand to rest upon Spencer's crotch.

Spencer didn't move a muscle but Lexie knew he was having a hard time focusing.

She liked being in the power seat and wanted to see how far she could go before he stopped her. 

Spencer's hand stayed still while Lexie started unbuckling Spencer's belt. 

The button unbuttoned and the zipper unzipped, and every movement made Spencer want to groan louder. 

Spencer was already rock hard while he thought of Lexie's lips wrapped around him. How her head would bob up and down. If she would swallow or let him come in her hands.

Spencer's pants grew tighter as images flashed through his brain. 

Spencer didn't know how he was still driving but they would be home in 7 minutes so he hoped they would get there faster.

Lexie finally worked Spencer's dick out of his pants. 

She started by spitting in her hand for lubrication. Spencer sucked in a breath when Lexie cold fingers wrapped around Spencer’s dick. 

Lexie kept a steady and slow pace in hopes of getting Spencer annoyed. 

Lexie started to fold her body above the center console and she kissed his tip. Spencer pulls her head up by her ponytail. 

**Spencer**

“No teasing, or else you're in for it later darling.” 

**Lexie**

“That's what I'm hoping for.”

*smirks* 

Lexie places her mouth around Spencer's tip and licks up the precum that threatened to stain his briefs moments before. 

She slowly lowered her mouth and got more than halfway down before she gagged. 

Spencer's hips jutted upwards into Lexie's mouth as he felt his dick hit the back of her throat.

His immediate reaction was to hold her ponytail in his hands tighter.

She placed her right hand on his thigh and her left on the rest of the dick she couldn't swallow. 

Lexie bobbed her head up and down faster as the moments passed. 

She felt the car come to a complete stop and knew they were in the parking garage. Spencer kept his hand on her head but didn't dare to push her down.

Lexie went further each time Spencer would moan. Spencer was panting hard and revealed small grunts before saying. 

**Spencer**

“Babygirl, I’m gonna - _fuck_ \- I’m gonna come.”

Lexie lifted her head and kept her hand ministrations going.

She swiped her thumb over his tip once more before whispering in Spencer's ear. “Im waiting.”

She took him back in her mouth and Spencer came.

Lexie swallowed then lifted her body from her previous position. Spencer was breathing hard but looked over to see Lexie smirking and wiping her bottom lip with her thumb. 

Spencer grunted and held her head in both of his large hands and kissed her. The kiss got deeper until Lexie pulled away. 

**Spencer**

“You're so fucking sexy.” 

**Lexie**

*giggles* 

“Come on, I wanna have some fun.”

Lexie gets out of the car and doesn't wait too long until Spencer stumbles out and locks the car before meeting Lexie.

They get into the elevator and Lexie presses the 9th floor button. 

The doors close and Spencer lunges towards Lexie and places his lips on hers. The kiss was laced with hunger. 

Spence licked Lexie’s lips to ask for entrance. She granted him access and was pleasantly surprised when Spencer pushed her to the wall as his tongue explored her mouth. 

Spencer's hands roamed over her boobs and rested upon her cheek and the other on her ass. He squeezed her ass in his hand and Lexie moaned into his mouth.

The doors opened and Spencer pulled away and guided Lexie out of the elevator by her hips. 

She looked back at Spencer and could see how his eyes sparked with lust and love. 

Spencer unlocked his door and closed it. He flipped Lexie against the back of it. 

He attacked her neck and exposed chest with kisses and lovebites. 

Lexie needed to feel more of Spencer but he wanted to play with her. 

Spencer kneels before lexie and kisses up her thighs. Spencer scrunches up Lexies dress around her torso. 

He starts kissing and licking her inner thighs. Spencer moves closer and closer to her core. 

**Spencer **

Does the pretty girl want to feel my tongue?”

**Lexie**

*nods* 

_ Spencer smacks her ass _

**Spencer **

“Use your words, sweet girl.”

**Lexie**

"Yes, doctor, please."

Spencer stands between Lexie's open legs and lifts her up. Lexie wraps her legs around Spencer's torso and she can feel his boner.

They continue a kiss and he leads them towards his bedroom. 

He places Lexie on her feet and breaks the kiss to spin her around. 

He unzips her dress and sees her pink lingerie. He envelops Lexie with his arms and starts by removing her hair from her neck. 

Lexie tilts her head sideways and Spencer leaves kisses upon her neck. 

Shivers are sent down Lexie’s spine. 

Spencer's wandering hands are fondling Lexie's breast above her pink lace bra. 

Lexie is a complete mess and can't process anything past her whines and whimpers.

Spencer moves his mouth behind Lexie's ear and kisses her there and he feels her knees fold on herself for a moment. He nibbles her ear before whispering 

“Are you gonna be a good girl, or am I going to have to treat you like a slut?” 

**Lexie **

*moans* 

“Whatever you want, doctor.”

Spencer yanks Lexie’s pink panties down her legs before immediately inserting 2 fingers inside of her. 

Lexie’s knees buckle and she falls forward onto the bed. 

Spencer takes his fingernails down her exposed back. He decides to replace his fingers with his tongue. 

He circles her clit with his thumb and Lexie is moaning and wriggling on the bed from the overstimulation. 

Spencer smacks her ass before he starts fingering her again with 3 fingers this time.

Lexie screams in pleasure. Lexie in on the edge and is about to come but before she can 

**Spencer**

“If you wanna act like a brat you'll get treated like one.”

With that said Spencer stops everything he was doing and begins to take his shoes off.

**Lexie**

*cries out*

“Please, please, I need you.”

Spencer places his right hand on Lexie's throat and pulls her to her feet by her neck.

Lexie’s legs are shaking from the edging and Spencer unclips her bra. 

**Spence**

“Hands and knees, now.”

Without hesitation, she listens to the orders given. 

Lexie lays on her hands and knees and looks behind her to see Spencer unbuttoning his shirt. He undresses himself and stands behind Lexie.

He teases her slit and sees Lexie jolt from the sudden touch. Spencer pumps himself as he teases her. 

**Spencer**

“You asked for it.”

After the words leave Spencer's mouth he thrusts himself into Lexie hard.

Lexie jolts forward and a squeal leaves her mouth.

He moves in and out of her fast and is guiding her hips with both of his hands. He takes her ponytail in one hand and pulls her body towards his.

Lexies back is arched and Spencer leans forward to whisper to Lexie

“Does anyone else fuck you like this?”

_ Lexie grunts at Spencer's words. _

**Lexie**

*shakes head*

“No, baby, only you.”

**Spencer **

“Only me.”

*grunts* 

“You're mine.” 

**Lexie **

“Yes, yes, fuck. I’m yours.”

*moans* 

“I'm all yours.” 

Spencer hits her g-spot over and over again.

He can feel Lexie's walls fluctuate around his dick. She's close and so very desperate for release. 

Lexie moans grow louder each time Spencer pounds into her. He releases her hair and lets her shoulders fall forward onto the bed. He places his hands back on her waist. 

**Spencer **

“Does the slut want to come on my cock?”

**Lexie**

*begs*

“Please, please, baby.”

Spencer smacks her ass and waits a moment before saying “Go, ahead darling.”

Lexie feels shockwaves of pleasure wash over her body. 

She is shaking underneath Spencer. Before she fully comes down from her high Spencer turns her around on the bed and places her on her back. 

He enters her again and sees her legs begin to shake. 

**Spencer**

*grunts* 

“You're so tight for me.”

Lexies boobs jiggle with each thrust as he builds his pace again. 

Spencer takes her right leg and places it above his shoulder to hit inside of her deeper. 

Lexie screams as she feels the new position. 

Spencer takes his right hand and starts choking Lexie.

Lexie arches her back off of the bed and buries her head into the pillows. 

She is mumbling incoherent nothings as her walls convulse around Spencer. 

**Spencer**

“You look so pretty wrapped around my cock? Are you gonna be a good girl and come again?”

Lexie nods and comes around Spencer's dick for the second time that night. Lexie's body trembles beneath Spencer and he continues to pound inside her as he chases for his own release. 

Lexie’s core squeeze’s harder as she tries to guide Spencer to finish. Before Spencer finishes he says “You're mine.”

Spencer comes inside of Lexie as she is finally coming down from her high. Lexie feels Spencer’s cum shoot deep inside of her.

Spencer collapses on Lexie and they both breath hard as they try to catch their breath. Lexie legs spasm and Spencer lifts himself off of Lexie. 

He lies beside her and lays a kiss on the side of her head. 

**Spencer**

“You did so good sweet girl.”

Lexie turns her head towards Spencer and sees true adoration in his golden eyes. 

She cuddles her body towards Spencer and Spencer envelopes her into his arms. 

The skin on skin contact helps Lexie realize her dream is a reality.

Lexie tilts her head upwards to look at Spencer.

**Lexie **

“I'm your's.”

*pecks lips* 

“I love you baby.”

**Spencer**

“I love you too angel.”

As Spencer palsy with Lexie's hair they both relax in eachothers arms. They’re safe in each others arms, and all they could ever ask for was this moment forever. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Aye, I updated, crazy. Sorry for taking so long... :(   
> Thank you for everyone reading and I love you guys and I love when you comment.. It makes my fucking day. I hope you guys enjoy the spicy chapter... okay imma sleep!  
> Love ya my nerds :)


	16. Part 14

**Warnings: Fluffy!!! And nightmare :(**

  
  


Lexie was walking through an abandoned warehouse and was searching for something.

She was confused as to where she was and why she was wearing a wedding dress hat was covered in dirt. The dress was ripped and she was walking barefoot along the dirty floor.

Lexie heard a yelp come from a room down a dingy and long hallway. 

She immediately felt the need to rescue whoever was at the end of the hall as she had a gut feeling slowly churn in her stomach. 

Lexie ran towards the door and without a doubt in her mind swung the door open wide. She looked in the room but it was pitch black. 

Lexie heard whines and grunts leaving someone in the room. She kept her distance but found a light switch on the right of her. 

The light illuminated the room and Lexie shrieked in horror. 

She saw a beaten and broken Spencer tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room dressed in a tux. His head drooped down as he tried to keep himself awake. 

His blood seeped through his dark tux and stained his white button up. Lexie became more confused as the scene unfolded before her. 

Without a second longer she moved to remove the duct tape secure on Spencer's lips. Spencer didn't even react to the duct tape leaving his chapped and bloody face. Instead he said “Lexie wake up.” 

Lexie opened her eyes and saw a worried Spencer on top of her. She looked at the alarm clock and read 3:34 AM. 

Lexie looked back at Spencer and saw he was holding her shoulders as he waited for her to say something. 

Lexie felt relief wash over her body as she realized the nightmare wasn't a reality. Her body was slick with sweat and her heart was still rapidly beating. 

Once she fully snapped back into real life she broke down in a fit of sobs. Lexie felt Spencer's bare arms wrap around her body. 

She hugged him back as if her life depended on it. 

She needed him. She needed to know he was alright. That he was alive. 

Lexie had experienced a nightmare or two before of Spencer getting hurt on the job but he was never kidnapped or on the verge of dying. 

She was confused as to what caused her to have such thoughts. T

hey were together and happy and everything was so perfect. It made her worry that her conscience was telling her to prepare herself for something that she feared. 

It didn't help her nerves and most definitely didn't help her anxiety.

Spencer was whispering in her ear trying his hardest to comfort the women he loved. 

**Spencer**

“It's alright baby. I'm right here. It's okay.”

**Lexie**

*hiccups* 

“Bu-but you were beaten up and I thought I lo-los-lost you.”

_ Spencer tilts her head up to look her in the eyes. _

**Spencer**

“I'm not going anywhere. It was just a bad dream my love.” 

Spencer hated that he had to see Lexie like this. He knew it was natural but he never wanted her to be hurt. His heart and soul ached as he heard her sniffles in his ear. 

Lexie cuddles into Spencer's warm chest as he continues to play with her hair. She nustles her head closer to the crook of his neck so she can kiss his neck. All she wanted was to forget her bad dream. 

Spencer knew Lexie didn't want to talk about her nightmare yet, so he left the subject alone for now. 

He felt Lexie move her whole body on top of Spencer in hopes of comfort.

**Lexie**

*whispers* 

“Promise me you'll never leave.”

**Spencer**

“I promise.”

_ *Time Skip* _

Spencer awakes at around 8AM to see a sleeping Lexie.

He smiles at the sight of her wrapped in his duvet and his CalTech shirt that is extremely too large for her small frame. 

She is fitted into Spencer's chest and she rests her head upon his right bicep. Spencer can't help but to think he is the luckiest man alive. 

He carefully places a pillow where he once laid to not disturb Lexie. She needed rest after the nightmare last night. 

He was nervous for her. She was thrashing and crying out for help when he woke up. 

Spencer tiptoed to the kitchen and took out a cutting board and fruit. He was in the kitchen for around 45 minutes before he emerged with a tray filled with OJ, waffles, bacon, and a fruit bowl. 

He skillfully maneuvered around his stacks of books and walked into his bedroom. 

Spencer placed the tray on his bedside table and laid back onto the bed. 

Lexie stirred from the bed movement and turned her body towards Spencer. Spencer placed light kisses on her cheeks, and forehead before Lexie slowly opened her eyes. 

**Spencer**

Happy Valentines day Angel.

**Lexie**

*groggy voice* 

Happy Valentine's Day honey!!

Spencer smiled as he saw the look on Lexie's face. 

There was pure adortion in her eyes and Spencer assumed she could see the same thing from her point of view. 

They were utterly in love with each other. They were all they needed in the world and that thought alone made butterflies swarm in their tummies.

Lexie and Spencer enjoyed their quiet and peaceful morning in bed.

They basked in one anothers warmth and light. 

They both decided it would be fun for both of them to have a fun valentines day pajama day as it started raining at 11AM. 

They both cuddled and watched reruns of old ‘Doctor Who’ episodes. Spencer had to give Lexie a run down of almost every episode as she was quite confused on the situations the doctor found himself in. 

Lexie and Spencer were in bed as they watched an episode of ‘Gilmore Girls’

Lexie thought they needed a good balance between all the ‘Doctor Who’ they had already watched for the day. Then lexie had the amazing idea to make sugar cookies. 

Lexie tried squirming out of Spencer's grip around her waist but struggled as he wouldn't let her go. 

**Lexie**

“Come on, I want to make cookies!”

_ Spencer immediately let her go as the thought of a warm cookie made him feel all giddy. _

**Lexie**

*laughs*

“That's all I had to say huh?”

_ Lexie jumps out of the bed and makes grabby hands for Spence to also get up. _

**Lexie**

“Should we dye the cookies red or pink, or maybe the frosting can be pink and the cookies normal?”

*giggles*

_ Lexie grabs Spence’s hands and drags him toward the kitchen counter.  _

**Lexie**

“Okay so game plan, we make some cookies and deliver them to your friends!”

**Spencer**

“Sounds good to me.”

Spencer and Lexie were 5 min into creating their cookies and had a problem.

Spencer decided it was a good idea to try and get flour over Lexie's face, but what he did not know is she had the same idea. 

They both blew their handfuls of flour into one another's face at the exact same time and made a mess of everything. They both broke out into a fit of laughter as realization hit them both. 

They cleaned up and were finally done with all of the cookies. They had 42 heart shaped cookies with pink and red frosting. The other 42 cookies were flower shaped cookies with light pink and white frosting.

They turned out very well and were very delicious. 

Lexie and Spencer pack the cookies into little baggies for the BAU members. 

Spencer and Lexie get into the car and start their destination to Morgan's apartment first.

When Lexie and Spencer arrived at Derek's door they knocked and waited a few moments before a very comfortable Derek Morgan appeared in front of them. 

He was clad in baggy pajamas and looked like he was sleeping. Lexie felt bad.

**Lexie**

“Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep, but Happy Valentines Day!!”

*Lexie held out the bag of cookies*

**Morgan**

“Ohhh, you're forgiven baby girl.”

*hugs both of them* 

Lexie and Spencer run to Emily's apartment second and see that she was enjoying a glass of wine with her cat Sergio. 

They visit Penelope third and see her with a face mask applied and some nice fuzzy PJS watching movies with her friends, Sarah, and Max. 

The couple visit JJ and Will and Henry and give them their cookies. The both of them visit Hotch and see that he is having a very fun play date with Jack. Lastly they see David and make sure he gets his very special cookies. 

The couple was very tired after driving around for a good hour and a half. 

They got back home and took a nice hot shower. 

Spencer and Lexie dressed in new PJ’s that they had placed in the dryer to be extra warm and cozy. 

The couple go back to bed and cuddle until they drift into a peaceful and calm nap. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> ahhhhhh its valentines day bea's!!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you had a good day! sorry this is kind of late but I will try to update more! Okay have fun!! Luv ya babes <3 :)
> 
> ~was posted on valentines day on wattpad~


End file.
